Of dogs and demons
by Sick-Fires-Bro
Summary: karkat and jake become room mates! there worlds collide and a new friendship blooms.. but is that all? enjoy!
1. new roomate

Jake walked down the hall in the college to his new room aparrently he had a roommate already "I doubt it's anyone I know" he said shifting his boxes and backpacks to use his elbow to open the dorm door, Karkat sat on the bed and waited around he had nothing better to do and apparently he was getting a new roommate. fucking perfect, Jake walked in his tail was dragging a wheeled backpack behind him and he had about three boxes in his paws "'ello I'm Jake you're roommate" he introduced himself. karkat growled and looked up, fixing the beanie on his head but when his eyes met his 'roommate' he froze. "..And what are you?" he gestured to the boy in the doorway, or at least he thought it was a boy. "I'm Jake english I'm a halfbreed" he explained sliding off his own beanie to show black fuzzy doggy ears on his head, karkat twitched at the name 'half-breed' he scoffed "well hello then Jake, put your shit over there" he pointed to the other bed. he chuckled a bit "want me to put down some news paper for you?" he flopped back down before he could reply and picked up his laptop again, Jake laughed at karkats joke and unpacked his belongings before curling up on his bed.

"..the names karkat. what grade are you in?" Karkat asked, "freshman" he commented itching his ear with his back paw like most dogs do. He scoffed again more loudly this time "well ain't you a lucky bastard? you got an elder to help you out." he looked at his computer, gamzee was bothering him again, doesn't that high ass know when to fuck off? he looked up at the curled up dog child and twithced again. Jake laid there he seemed depressed his ears were drooped and his tail had stopped now that he was still it was seen he had a black eye and bloody lip "rotten bastards" he growled actually growling like a dog, he stared quizzically at the newcommer "what up with your face kid?" he asked. Jakes ears lowered "got attacked when I got to campus" he whimpered, he chucked darkly at the news. He knew it would happen just by looking at him, that also most likely why he was bunked with karkat. He was attacked on his first day too, "that was bound to happen at some point man, you can't say you didn't fucking see it coming" he commented.

"I didn't" a tear trickled down from Jakes black eye "the wind took my beanie off my paws were exposed when I grabbed it some ass grabbed my tail and yanked it till i was yelping then he kicked me" he whimpered, he raised his eyebrow. man did this guy really expect to be accepted right off the bat? the kids in this place aren't exactly what you would call friendly, he sighed deeply. "I'll go grab you some ice, try not to fucking blubber too much would you?" as he got up he let his long thin tail whip out, he smirked as he walked into their small kitchen to grab some ice for him. Jake laid there on his bed resting his head on his paws, he threw the ice pack onto Jake's bed. "Here, it should help the swelling and shit" he sat down, "guess I can take this shit off cause you know better than me." he pulled off his beanie and chucked it across his bed. "That's better" he sprawled on his bed letting the small tuft of fur on the end of his tail hit the floor, Jakes tail slowly picked up a grateful wagging and he rolled onto his back with the bag on his face "thanks Karkat" he smiled softly.

Jake laid there the young halfbreed was happy that he had someone that knew how he felt, "no problem" he mumbled out. great now he had to watch over this little guy until he could take care of himself, well fuck whatever it won't be that bad. "just remember to wear your hat out side the room" Karkat warned him, "like wise" Jake smiled putting the ice away and washing his face off the eye was fine revealing vibrant emerald eyes and his lip was fine he shook his head softly and put the bag in the freezer his tail wagging. He sighed lightly "do you have any classes tomorrow?" he asked, "I think so" he said backflipping over the counter without jostling anything he curled up on his bed and got his schedule. Karkat twitched as he watched him jump "alright first things first, no fucking dog tricks, alright? and I'll keep my.. tendencies to my self deal?" Karkat told him, "deal" Jake flushed sitting on his bed.

he nodded absently as he stared at the boy, "so, whats on the plate?" Karkat asked. "Greek mythology, music, chorus, and english" he laughed at the lastpart cause it was his lastname,  
he rolled his eyes great more puns. "you better not keep doing that. youll be sick of them after the first week anyways..and you have some good shit. too bad we're in diferent grades" his tail twitched slightly, "I dont have any courses, so I'll be you shaporone for tomorrow, make you you dont end up getting all jacked up again" he commented. "Thanks" Jake smiled, "hn" he looked at the time on his computer it's only 5 pm he sighed for the millionth time that day and he closed his computer and shoved it away flopping his arm lazily across his eyes. He seriously needed to sleep, that was a stupid thought concidering he was an insomniac. But hey he could dream right?, Jake itched his ear lightly and stretched. "so kid where are you from?" Karkat asked, "hellmurder island" Jake told him laying on his back. he chuckled lightly at the name, "sounds like a fun place" he said it completely genuinly though. it sounded like his type of place, "yeah It's amazing you can really be yourself there" he smiled his tail wagging causing a cooling breeze. Now his curiousity was peeked he lifted his arm off his face and sat up lazily "oh? how so?" he asked, "it's an abandoned island it's just me and my robot Otto there I run about in just my shorts due to the fact that it's hot as a bitch there" he told him. Ahh he lived alone makes sense as to why he was so oblivious to being attacked.. "sounds like paradise, tell me. why the fuck would you come here again?" he asked, "my childhood friend is here" Jake smiled his tail thumping againsts his bed. "sadly I couldn't convince the dean to let Otto come" he whimpered.

Again he was confused by the boy, he had a friend he couldn't bring as well they killed it on the spot but enough sulking. "who's the dean?" he questioned, "the head teacher" Jake said dumbing it down. "sorry, I have no use for formallities, I just call him fuckass, or occasionally grand highbutt when im feeling less pissy" he inwardly snicked at his nickname for him "but dont go around calling him that I'll get in shit for teaching you" he explained, Jake gave a bark of a laugh "I ain't scared of him" he spoke boldly as he itched his ear. He was starting to like this guys guts he was a bit overbearing with the happy shit, but he could learn this will go well. "ah youre brave, just dont go around being a prick now... anyway that guy is my best friends uncle so i can get away with some shit." he informed Jake,  
Jake seemed abit confused but nodded "got it" he commented.

Karkat let a big yawn stretch his features, stupid body he shook his head. "hmm its geting close to dinner time, you wanna head out or go to the hall?" he stared a bit and stretched again, "sure" Jake said grabbing his big boots and sliding his 'feet' into them. He wrapped his tail around his torso then as a protective measure tucked his shirt in, he looked at his 'hands' and gave an agitated growl before shrugging and stuffing them in his coat pockets after pulling his beanie back on. He watched with and eyebrow raised as jake dressed himself, "haha really man? fix your tail you just look fat like that, you can keep it out as long as youre around me people will fuck off your safe, just yea keep the hat" he informed Jake.

Jake let his tail out and his paws before nodding "got it" he commented, he pulled on his own hat and threw on a sweater and grabed his keys and his wallet. "so, hall or out?" he slipped on some shoes and waited for an answer, "up to you" Jake commented. he nodded in reply "out we go then.. and you know you can talk, I dont bite.. most of the time." and with that he opened the door and let jake walk out, Jake laughed sliding his key onto his necklace with his 'house' key before dashing out the door. "okay I usually act timid around new people" he admitted, he smiled inwardly as he watched him run out it was like having a puppy. "hm well you don't have to, im not gonna fucking judge." he lead the way down the hall to the stairs and out to the back door, might aswell avoid as much shit as possible. "We're going to a friends resturant, they're into hospitality and shit, foods not half bad there", he picked up the pace a bit just thinking of the food made him more hungry.

Jake chuckled following Karkat he had his wallet and had to admit it he was hungry "hope they got steak I could eat a whole cow right now" he laughed heading for his harely, "you ever ride one of these?" he asked. Karkat stared he openly just stared, he's never actually been on any vehicle. an odd fear of his, he just stuck to running he loved running. "n-nope. what is it?" he stuttered out, the sight of the big metal bike making him a little uneasy. "we can walk" Jake commented noticing how uneasy karkat was looking,  
he inhaled deeply 'no. suck it up karkat. be a fucking man.' "N-no. its alright, itll be faster this way.." he stared and slowly sat down on the bike. it was very nice looking but still, he then recited the directions to the place and then settled into his spot. "you could go in the sidecart so you can belt yourself in" Jake offered getting on behind the handlebars and putting the key in motioning to the sidecart, "uh no. i think i'll be good..." he hugged the seat closer. "can we go? im starved" fear momentarilly pushed back by the need to eat, Jake wrapped his tail around karkats torso then kicked his bike to life and drove it to the resturaunt. not using the directions but his sense of smell, yet he still ent up using karkats directions the ride was smooth and easy.

He jumped off the bike as fast as possible once it came to a stop, his legs were a bit shaky still but he would manage. Thank god for jakes tail, he walked into the front door mouth already watering at the smell. "mmmm" he purred at the thought of eating now, "grab a table I'll let her know we're here" he pointed off to the side somewhere before slinking off to the kitchen. Jake found him and Karkat a secluded table and sat on his half of the booth, his tail was goin crazy he was glad to have a human freind. Karkat came back with a spring in his step with two menus, "here you go. dont worry if its expensive, nepeta usually cuts some slack with the bill, haha" he smirked. Jake grinned and looked at the menu his mouth watered when he saw the 10 ounce steak for 7.98 he was glad he had his 50 with him "got mine already" he said with a laugh, karkat didnt really need a menu but he still skimmed through it. he smirked lightly as jake announced he has found his meal, he wondered if it was steak? most likely.

He set down the menu and waited for a waiter to come take their orders, "ahh theres one! hey buddy over here eh?" he called over to a man standing over by the counter, he walked over "may I take your orders?" he asked. Jake tried to control his tail "yeah I'm gettin the ten ounce steak medium rare with a potato and brocoli" he smiled, the waiter nodded writing down the order looking up and glancing at karkat with a slight cringe. "and you will be having your usual, i assume?" karkat nodded his head vigorously as the waiter sighed and turned away before stopping "oh I forgot, anything to drink?" karkat stated he wanted an ice tea, the waitor looked to jake, Jake ordered a simple cola.

He walked away and handed the order to the chef, karkat smiled lazily as he looked back over to jake. "are you put off by raw meat?" his face fell into a serious expression, if he was he'd change his order, didnt need him puking everywhere now. "No, would you stare if i licked my plate clean?" he asked with a playful smirk though if it was good enough he may lick it clean, "nope, i do the same thing" he also smirked looks like him and the kid have more in common that he first thought.  
Jake laughed and smiled tapping out the tempo to the lemonade mouth song 'turn up the music' humming it to himself and kinda nodding his head,  
Karkat smiled at him he hated the song, but it was funny to watch. the food arrived at the table karkat stared at the delicious meat infront of him before saying "enjoy" and promptly digging his claws into a thigh of the small rabbit infront of him, nepeta alway kept one for him whenever he came here.

Jake smiled and started eating his steak which eventaully vanished along with everything else on the plate within ten minutes it was spotless, Karkat licked the bones clean as well as sucked on his fingers for good measure. he then licked his plate clean while smiling and setting it down." well? was it good?" he asked, "hell yeah" Jake laughed he was seriously tempted to ask for the bones but remembered karkats 'no dog tricks' rule so he didn't ask. karkat looked up and twitched the urge to take the bones with him and pile them up in his bed was making him itch but he told jake he would keep his tendancies at bay, so he stayed still, clearing his throat he called over the waiter for the bill. "uh, hey we're done! check please." he called, Jake looked at karkat and said "wanna split the bones? I'd only take one anyway" he whispered.

Karkat hesitated before nodding quickly, Jake smiled and put them in a bag he always carried in case he 'found' animal bones then got the money for his meal out. Karkat followed suit and put his money on the table calling out his goodbyes and thanks to the chef for the meal, before heading out to the parking lot.

Jake hopped on his bike putting the bonebag in the sidecart,karkat settled in once again. Jake gently this time wound his tail around Karkat then kicked his bike to life and drove them home, the ride was smooth and easy like they were flying Jake smiled his hair flew about but the beanie never came off. Karkat relaxed a little bit into the seat it wasnt so bad he guessed, when they got back to the dorm it was already around 9. still pretty early, but late enough to need to be indoors. he opened the back door again and let jake inside, the day had gone pretty good i he could say so, that is until they ran into some guys. Jake eyed them his tail went between his legs as he recognized one as the guy that jumped him, "awe look guys the dog made a friend" they all sneered and snicked at them. karkat growled a bit at the comment he really didn't need this shit right now "fuck off douche bags." the leader made a point to exagatedly look scared, "oh no! he's gonna bite me" another round of jeers spread. he tryed to push throught but one of them grabbed hold of Jake, Jake turned and snarled snapping, his teeth caught the kids forearm.

karkat smirked as the kid grabbed his arm in pain as he let go "damn right you should be scared" he let out slowly, grinning wide at them. "Jakey, here has a set of chops that could break right through your arm" he didnt know. he just want them to leave the kid alone, he smiled toothy and showed of his own too sharp teeth. "NOW GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY ASS LICKERS" he growled,  
Jake lowered into a crouch backing up to karkats side growling at the bullies. The boys tisked and and backed off "way to ruin the fun asshole.." they slinked off to wherever they came from and let them pass, "thats better" karkat mumbled as he looked at jake. "you good kid?" he asked, Jake nodded spitting out a flap of leather he'd bitten off the kids Jacket "leather tastes better when it's fresh off the cow" he commented going to his and Karkats dorm.

karkat snicked at the remark. "I guess it does" he unlocked his door and swung it open, walking in and flopping down on his bed again. then growling and getting up to walk into the bathroom, he really needed to brush his teeth.  
Jake shut the door and took off his boots and top then got one of the bones and curled up on his bed gnawing on it leaving the rest on the counter for karkat, he stepped out of the bathroom to find jake on his bed all curled up. he really did look like a dog, he eyed the bones on the counter and swooped them up and sat on his bed dragging up his pillow case. which was full of bones he promptly dropped these into it and added onto his collection, sighing contently he put the pillow case back at the head of his bed and lay down rubbing at his teeth it'd become a habbit.

Jake smiled at his roommate rolling onto his back showing there was a small tufft of black and white furr on his chestbone, he continued gnawing his bone as he smiled around the bone.  
karkat wrinkled his nose a bit, and chuckled at the sight "so when do you usually go to sleep?" he asked. "when I get bored" he yawned, "well then youll be sleeping a lot" he stated matter-o-factly. "heh heh. anything in perticular you feel like doing?" he stared at the boy chewing, contently on his bone"... aside from eat that" he pointed. Jake laughed "I can't think of anything" he said going to his bag of minor things and he kinda pawed through it and dropped his bone in then burried it with his junk and brushed his teeth and hopped on his bed, karkat rolled over to the end of his bed and ruffled around some things and came back up with a box of videogames and movies. " here-" he handed him the box "take your pick.." he offered, Jake dug through it curiously being careful of his paws "how bout hitch? I hear it's good" he commented.

"YES! oh uh sorry" he appologized for being so loud" Karkat blushed, Jake broke down into the oddest fit of giggles "that's ok I can be loud too" he explained calming down. He just got really enthusiastic about these things, man he could go on forever about them. "ahem." he stuck out his hand waiting to put the little dvd into the shared t.v. Karkat smiled "I love this movie.." he said before he hit play then paused and ran into the kichen "I'm making popcorn!" he shouted, Jake giggled more "okay" he shouted back his tail wagging. "I'm not doing tricks for it so don't bother trying" he teased, karkat rolled his eyes even if jake couldnt see. "oh shut up.." the microwave let out a ding and he pulled the hot bag out and poured it ina bowl, then ran out and set it on the floor inbetween their beds. he pressed play and gestured for jake to come join him as he pulled down a blanket, Jake smiled hopping down using his teeth to pull his own blanket down he curled up under it beside karkat with the bowl between them. As the movie started the room was filled with the sound of munching and the film and the occasional sniffle from karkat, man he was a sucker for crappy romance. he looked over at jake around halfway through the movie, Jake was giving soft whimpers and he too had tears in his eyes and a few on his cheeks.

Karkat smiled a little because it was good to see he wasnt the only one who was enjoying it he threw a box of tissues at jake "here, heh heh" he smirked, Jake caught it and took a few then nudged it to karkat. karkat took one and wiped his nose, "hmmmm" he hummed contently he never figured hed be here right now actually enjoying himself. he continued watching, Jakes tail wagged softly he was enjoying himseld having karkat as a roommate was awesome "you know something?" he asked. "hmm?" karkat repiled while tearing his eyes off the screen, "you're a good friend" Jake smiled rolling onto his back. karkat smiled he just met this guy but he had such a great personality, his tail flicked happily against the floor. "I guess I could say the same for you too" he reached down to scratch behind jake's ear experimentally, Jakes ear wiggled and he laid his head down his tail thumped againsts the floor karkat had found one of his sweetspots. "heh heh..like that eh?" he laughed a little at him, "you really are just like a puppy,.." he stopped scratching to pet his head instead.

Jake smiled relaxing "you say that like it's a bad thing, think of it as a two for one, a new friend and you're own puppy except I'm already house broken" Jake laughed, "haha! too true!" he sighed again and took his hand away. Jake looked at Karkat "you okay?" he asked, karkat looked back at him "heh yea...I'm good, it's just been a while since i could do this... actually, this is probably only the second time, ever.." he sighed and layed down beside him. Jake shifted putting his head against karkats ribcage as they watched hitch "since you could do what?" he asked, "just sitting here with another person relaxing, being, well normal.." he looked away feeling lame. Jakes tail wagged abit "yeah this is the first time I've hung out with somebody with a heartbeat it's soothing" Jake murred smiling, karkat blushed a lilttle and squirmed slightly but welcomed the comment with a smile. "it is nice.." he smiled,

Jakes tail wagged "yeah plus otto, it's weird growing up alone then having friends only online then getting a robot of one for a gift" he sat up and itched his ear, karkat sat up too tilting his head as he watched his scratch. he looked kinda cute "heheh you really do remind me of a puppy" he rubbed his head a bit, Jake blushed and relaxed at the head rubbing "thanks" he grinned. he flicked his tail abit comfortably and sighed "are you tired yet?" he asked, "yeah" he yawned. karkat smiled softly and got up and took the movie out of the player and threw the popcorn into the kitchen before coming back "uh..should I leave while you change?" he offered, Jake shook his head all he did was take off his top and put it in a popup bag "I'm good" he said crawling onto his bed and curling up like a dog under his covers with just his 'hands' and head showing.

katkat smiled again sighing he flopped on his bed a picked up his laptop, might as well find something to do. Jaked tilted his head looking at Karkat "insomniac?" he asked thou it sounded abit like a statement too, Karkat looked over and sighed nodding "yep. fucking sucks" he said.  
Jake's ears drooped "there isn't any medicine or method?" he whimpered, karkat sighed "i know, but dont let it keep you up. get some sleep. we've got a big day of fucking around to do tomorrow, classes start early here" he let a half smile run across his face before turning on his computer.  
Jake gave a nearly inaudible whimper but walked in circles on his bed before curling up and very slowly drifting to sleep his his swaying, karkat surfed the internet for a bit busying himself as he did most every night. he stopped to check on his new roomate to find him curled up in his bed, he really was pretty adorable. he watched the other boy sleep for a while "damn i'm so creepy.." he mumbled to himself before shaking his head and walking into the kitchen, he kept all the lights off he didn't really need them anyways. sifting through the fridge he took out a bottle of cherry red pop, he then opened the window and looked back to make sure he hadn't woken up jake. when the coast was clear he hopped out and went for his nightlywalk, when he got back 'home' it was around 4 in the morning.

he sighed and hopped back into his bed and pulled out his stash of bones and began to carve into them with his claws, Jakes legs twitched in his sleep as if he were running he whimpered and growled in his sleep fighting his blanket. karkat jumped a bit at the small growl, he looked up and chuckled a bit. jake looked like he was having a good dream, he set down his bones and shoved then off to the side and checked the clock, it was 5:30. he'd give him another half an hour. he slowly got up and stretched as he walked over to the small drawer next to his bed and pulled out a black top and a pair of black jeans, he wasnt one for colour or fasion for that matter he quickly changed into the fresh clothes and went into the kitchen to start break fast. some toast and bacon, he was feeling fancy today.

Jake gave a yelp in his sleep and sat up fast he was sweating pretty bad and shaking, karkat poked his head out of the kitchen to look at jake "oh morning... you alright?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the dog boy. "y-yeah b-bad dream" he stammered his tail was dead still at his side and he was still shakey, karkat twitched a bit walking out of the kitchen after turning off the stove quickly. "hmm" he sat down beside the other boy and looked at him "wanna talk about it?" he asked,  
"it was just a relapse of me getting beatup" he sighed itching his ear with his 'foot'. karkat sighed and rubbed the others head,he couldn't have nightmares one of the perks of not being able to sleep he guessed, "c'mon, i made breakfast" he told him.

Jakes ears perked up softly and his tail snaked softly "really?" he asked, karkat let a small smile rest over his features. " mhm, i made toast and bacon, im out of eggs, so this is it, but if you dont want it we could grab something on the way to your class?" he waited for a reply standing up, "I'll eat what we have then I can go shopping later" Jake smiled softly his tail wagging. he hopped over to the kitchen it had a small island with some stools like a breakfast bar, he took out two plates and glasses and handed one of each to jake as he dished out the food. it wasnt much but it was enough he guessed, "i hope its enough, im not used to cooking for two" he told him. "I'm still good from the steak" he smiled eating the food the nightmare had been forgotten Jake got a clean white shirt with a green skull and a pair of plain baige knee long shorts and got dressed with a strip of bacon dangling out of his mouth, karkat chuckled at the sight of jake with the bacon sticking out of his mouth. he looked over at the time again, it was now 6:45 classes start at around 7:30. so they had enough time to get there "hey are we riding on your bike again?" he asked not as nervous as yesturday, but still alittle. "Yeah, you wanna ride in the cart?" he offered him his tail swaying, karkat looked for a moment and threw his bag in. "I'll be fine use it for the bags so its more comfortable." he said, karkat streched again. "well get all your shit, we've gotta get there early so i can intoduce you the the fucktards i call friends" he scratched his head a bit and flicked his tail as he waited.

Jake gathered his rucksack and offered Karkat a helmet as he pulled his beanie on, karkat looked at the helmet and shook his head. that would cause too many problems he didnt need right now, he instead went for his own beanie and threw it on opening the door and walking out waiting for jake the trurning down the hall to the back entrance once again. Jake followed locking their door behind him, he jogged on all fours eager to get outside. karkat looked at him and shook his head "listen you cant be so,,,well comfortable out in public. try and stay calm .. please?" he warned, Jake slipped and sat up "sorry" he whimpered lightly hopping on his bike "you wanna take the side cart or we putting our bags in there?" he asked. Jake tossed his in too and smiled back at Karkat "ready to go?" he asked,  
karkat nodded his head and hopped on the bike wraping his own tail around jake's waist for added measure "mhm, lets go" he commented.

jake did his best to not giggle thou a few broke out and he wrapped his tail around karkat, he kicked his bike to life and drove to the college where the classes were held. karkat closed his eyes as the bike took off, the cool morning air against his skin felt relaxing. once he opened them again they were already at the college he quirked an eyebrow. "that was fast" he mumbled under his breath. he hopped off the bike and grabbed his bag and ran to the front entrance stopping to wait for jake, Jake hopped off and got his bag putting his keys in it he followed after Karkat. upon arriving at the front he scaned the entrane for his 'friends' they were easy to spot because his best friend, gamzee was probably the tallest kid in the entire school. he grabbed jakes arm and pulled him over to the group and bid everyone morning as they looked askingly at jake, Jake bit his lower lip and tried avoiding eyecontact his 'hands' were stuffed in his pockets and his boots were on hiding his 'feet'.

karkat rolled his eyes and introduced his now shy friend to the group "this is Jake, he the new roomy I was telling you guys I was getting..." one of them walked up "hey there furrend! im nepeta! hee hee! you were at my resturant yesturday!" she giggled out, Jakes tail swayed faintly he usually didn't like catlike stuff or people but he liked her "oh right that steak was brilliant" he smiled. she gave him a great big toothy grin "I'm glad you liked it! Karkitty always comes around furr dinner alone, so its nice to see he's gotta new furrend!" she pounced around, giggling all the while karkat sighed "I told you not call me that!" he demanded. Jake chuckled "I've had worse Kar" he told his roomy itching his head, the bullies from their resting unit walked by and one squeaked a toy at Jake. Jake just gave a loud growl and they ran off in the opposite direction, "getting sick of them" he murmered shaking his head faintly.

karkat looked back at them and snarled a bit "fuckasses. well you're with us now so at least they might leave you alone for a bit, but eventually you get used to it" the tallest member of their little group slinked over a big lazy grin plastered to his face, " hey there motherfucker, karbro was all up and telling me you were all bitchtits wicked and shit... can i see?" he looked with a slight hint of curiousity behind hazy eyes.  
Jake tilted his head "kar can you translate? I don't speak his langauge" Jake said his tail twitching his eyes curious, karkat chuckled abit he guessed it would take a while for him to understand gamzee. "he's asking to see your ears and stuff, he's always been facinated by this kind of thing" he said, "we gotta go somewhere more private" Jake said looking about as girls cooed to eachother over his fuzzy tail and paws.

Gamzee smiled lazily and nodded "thats cool motherfucker." karkat sighed and pulled all three of them into the washroom after calling out a few times he dubbed it empty and walked around,  
Jake walked in and after doing his own search stepped out of his boots and pulled off his beanie. Gamzee's hazy eyes lit up a bit "woah motherfucker..thats sick." he walked around jake a couple of times just checking him out, "motherfucking miracles bro.." karkat smiled again "yea yea got it, its a miralce. now we need to get to class" gamzee paused "last time i checked bro you dont have any motherfucking classes today. so what is the motherfucking hurry?" karkat stared for a moment before replying. "I'm taking Jake around today so he doesn't get into anymore fucking trouble." Jakes tail wagged and his ears twitched "do I really need to hide my ears? I mean it seems easy enough since I don't have human ears" he pointed out,

karkat sighed "it's not so much to hide them because youre weird or anything, its more because it's concidered a distraction to the rest of the students so we have to wear these" he pointed up at his hat, Jakes ears drooped and he put his beanie on "that's stupid" he whimpered stepping into his boots. "yea i know..." he scratched the back of his neck and huffed as he open the door again, gamzee followed then out before asking "hey bro, have you seen tav anywhere? we're s'posed to motherfuckin get our chill on today.." karkat looked back and shook his head "nope havent seen him..check out in the court yard he always out there..." he looked back to jake. "so what do you have first?" he asked, "Greek mythology" he said looking at his schedule.

great so that's like fucking almost all the way on the otherside of the building.. he groaned "alright we're heading out guys" he waved off the small group and began walking. occasionally looking at jake, "I'll be sitting in with you, because i really have nothing better to fucking do." he told him. "cool" Jake smiled, "should we use my bike?" he asked. "ah? no." he looked around the halls were relitivly void of life so he grined a bit "how fast are you?" he asked, "on all fours extremly on my hind legs I'm abit clumsy" he commented. karkat grinned even wider "perfect. it's been awhile since I last had a good sprint. take off you boots and throw them in the bag" he held it open to recive the shoes,  
Jake put his shoes in the bag and his tail wagged fast "let's go" he grinned. karkat threw the bag back over his shoulder and went flying down the hall grinning the whole way, damn it felt good to run at full speed again, he made a mental note to do this more often now that he had someone to run with.

Jake hauled ass after Karkat giving an excited howl as he caught up and started getting ahead of him his claws clicking againsts the floor as he ran on all fours, karkats smile widen but dropped suddenly as he spotted one enormously tall man that was their dean. "oh fuck!" he grinded to a hault but fell forwards ontop of jake, as he stared up at the head of the school. Jake fell on his face with karkat on his fack he slid across the floor, katrkat looked up and greeted him with a small smirk. "hey there grand highbutt, how are you today?" he growled low and glared at karkat "why are you motherfuckers running in my halls? hm? and stop calling me that you little brat!" karkat looked to jake and the back to the larger male. "we were just trying to get this here newby off to class siiirr" he drawled out the last bit in a mocking tone, Jake whimpered and his tail slid between his legs.

karkat pat jakes head in reasurance "oh dont worry he dosnt bite." he chuckled and watched as mr. makara for that was his proper name, stepped aside and let them pass. "fine motherfucker, go to class, but if i catch you doing any of that shit again, youre all up and get schoolfed on how exactly shit work around here, got it motherfucker?" he looked at jake. Jake whimpered trembling terribly worse then this morning he slid his boots on onto the wrong feet unaware of it at the time, karkat sighed and shook his head "god highbutt why'd you have to go a fucking scare him like that? jeez you really overdo shit" he helped jake up and looked down ".. your boots are on the wrong feet.." he told him.  
Jake flushed and fixed them "l-l-let's go" he whimpered getting to his feet, they walked off the class was just around the corner. "he can be pretty scary, but he's just loud is all, cant fucking touch you, so relax" he rubbed jakes shoulders calmingly, "here it is" he opened the door.

Jakes tail swayed and he nodded before taking a seat in the very back of class, he walked about his chair three times before sitting in it.  
karkat shrugged and pulled up a chair beside him, the teacher for this class was pretty chill so they'd be fine. speaking of the devil "good morning class" came a small yet powerful voice, Jake tilted his head and looked at the teacher. the teacher looked up frome his textbook and spotted karkat and jake, he sighed a little bit at seeing karkat in his class once again. "mr. vantas. please explian, why you are in my class." karkat looked up and replyed "because im escorting jake today. i have no classes so you have no reason to kick me out" karkat sat back and crossed his arms glaring at him, Jake tilted his head eyeing his roommate waiting till the teacher started he whispered "isn't that our waiter from neps place?" he asked.

karkat smirked and nodded his head. "yep thats him, its kinda creepy the way he always hangs around her, but whatever, she's old enough to deal with it.." he told him, Jakes tail wagged softly. "cool" he said taking notes gripping his pencil quite easilly considering he had paws for hands,  
karkat kicked back he wasn't really one for myths and legends and stuff. all he had to do was either look at himself in the mirror or now look to his left, they were living fairytales he chuckled lightly. "now, who can tell me what the lowest sign on the zodiac is? anyone? i know it may be hard to remember such an outcast but try would you? jake. could you tell us?" Mr. Zahhak looked to jake, karkat was glaring at him the entire time. he knew full well why equius had to bring that up, Jakes tail flickered faintly "the sagitarius?" he quessed since he was abit new to the zodiacs.

karkat openly full-out laughed. he grabbed onto jake's shoulder for support, then looked the teacher in the face, he had to see his expression. oh it was good, he face was red with embarassment and anger. mostly directed towards karkat for bursting out like that, he cleared his throat and looked back to jake "incorrect, the answer was cancer. I'll have you know sagitarius is relatively high up on the scale. where as the cancer, is the very last." he continued teaching and didn't ask jake another question for the rest of the period, karkat turned to him and whispered "that was too good! haha by the way, he is a sagitarius, way too proud for my liking, nicely done" he smiled. Jakes tail wagged at his roommates praise and he sat copying notes for the class giggling, once class finished karkat rose from his seat and stretched looking back at jake. "so whats next?" he walked down to the front of the class with jake close behind him, and gave equius a sly smile before waving and stepping into the busy hallway.

Jake stretched and got off his chair "music basically a piano class" he told him,  
karkat smiled he loved music "hhmmm~" he hummed happily at the thought of sitting at a piano. he was fairly good at it himself. he wondered if he could maybe play as well just for a while "which music room are you in? there are three" he asked,  
"music room 3" Jake chuckled. karkat looked at him quizzically, then continued walking toward the music room "why are you giggling over there?" he asked. "I'm not giggling" he blushed walking into the room sitting at a piano, karkat followed suit sitting next to him and sighing contently. it'd been far too long for him liking since he had sat down at one of these, "do you know any songs?" he asked. "yeah watch" Jake smiled and played fur Elise with his eyes shut the sound reverberated off the walls and all the other students stooped and turned to look at Jake as he played, karkat smiled as he rocked slowly to the beat he enjoyed classical it was soothing. he closed his eyes and his hand found their way to the keys beside jake as he joined in creating a beautiful swirling melody that entwined with Jakes, creating a duet he smiled softly he was in his element.

Jake smiled playing the song till the end blushing deeply when the entire class started applauding them rising to their feet and cheering, karkat smiled he was happy they liked the way jake played because it really was beautiful. full of emotion the teacher walked in and the applauding died down but there was still the occasional exclamation of awe present, karkat noticed jakes slight blush and laughed a little bit at his friend. "you are really good" he stated, the teacher settled down the class and adressed jake "you are very good young man!" she exclaimed exitedly giggling a little bit as she did "I hope this class isnt too easy for you! heehee," she returned her attention to the rest of class as she animatedly explained today's lesson. Jakes tail wagged with pleasure as he paid attention, Jake paid attention to the teacher but doodled faintly while she explained the keys in the piano.

katkat watched the lesson go on it was quite relaxing to be surrounded by music, he watched jake play a song that was given to him. it was a nice piece he closed his eyes and soaked in the sounds, it was like a little paradise in this hellhole school. Jake smiled his eyes shut his fingers dancing across the keys, he loved the piano and couldn't wait to get to their room so he could bring out his portable keyboard to play music. karkat yawned the music was lulling him into a comfortable zone, he had a lazy smile plastered to his face quite simmilar to the one gamzee always wore. he seriously needed to get himself a keyboard, the class was coming to an end and jake was assigned his first project for the year it was to create a song of his own. it was like an ongoing thing for the semester, then at the end all the students would present. Jakes tail wagged fast he was gonna be able to perform for the class himself his tail wagged between him and karkat causing a breeze, "let's get to choir" he smiled.

karkat got up and followed a very happy jake through the busy halls once again to his next class, after this was his lunch break so they could meet up with the group again, he walked into the class and sat down he really had no idea what this class was about, he'd never taken it but there weren't very many people here. oh well he sat down beside jake "hey whats up with this class?" he asked, "choir" Jake smiled going to the stands with the other students he stood in the back so his tail wouldn't hit anyone, when the teacher requested each student to sing a chorus from their favorite song jake sang the chorus to 'the leaving song' by chris garneau many students eyed Jake in awe and many girls got teary eyed when they heard his voice. karkat sniffed a bit, it really was amazing he cleared his throat silently when he finished "that was, really amazing jake whered you learn to do that..?" he asked.

Jake blushed "taught myself" he smiled,  
karkat girned toothy at the blush "man you are really good, maybe you could teach me some.." he chuckled a bit. "sure" Jake smiled wagging his tail more grinning like a doofus, he laughed he'd never seen such a happy person in his 17 years of life "you're brutal man.." he smiled wide. Jake laughed at his roommates comment with a fast wagging tail, the class continued everyone there had beautiful voices but jakes always resonated within him somewhere it was nice. Jake smiled singing with his class though his voice obviously stuck out better then the others, karkat kicked back and enjoyed the sounds once again. it was nice he should stop by jakes classes every once and a while its be good for his anxiety, once the class was over it was time for lunch. karkat grabbed onto jakes arm and draggged him through the halls to the cafeteria, Jake followed his mouth watering "yay lunch time" he giggled.  
"mmmm" the smell of food hit his nose and he tried not to drool as he sped up to get plates and trays the food was always good here, the kids from the hospitallty class from gr 11 and 12 always cooked.  
"i think its, ribs." karkat smiled, Jake sniffed the air "yeah ribs" he grinned ordering the same thing as karkat. karkat rushed over to a table where gamzee and the rest sat he looked at tavros the to jake and let gamzee introduce him "this motherfucker is tavbro, coolest little motherfucker out there honk" tavros blushed and waved at jake, Jake blushed waving back his tail swayed as he started eating. He wrapped the now spotless bones in a napkin sticking them in a pouch in his bag before he finished off the rest of his food, karkat pushed back his plate and looked up at gamzee and tav and looked away hiding his face. "guys really? cant you fucking keep that shit private? just around me at least jesus fucking christ." he had the biggest blush of his face karkat was really sensitive about PDA, gamzee released tavros' lips and looked at karkat with a lazy grin "awe cmon man its all up and chill dont motherfucking be so up tight bro" tavros looked away and bit his lip.

Jake hadn't noticed because he was licking his plate clean, he turned his head looking from karkat to gamzee. karkat was bitting his lip and blushing hard a shade of bright candy red overed his face, he looked at jake and his eyes widened as he shook his head trying to clear the blush "whatever gamzee just keep private shit private.." he said. Jake shrugged softly and gave a faint yawn before throwing back the last half of his coke and throwing the bottle in the recycling bin before tending to his food, Gamzee and tavros said bye and he pushed the parapaligic away from the rest of the group waving as they went. karkat emptied his tray and waved everone off as he walked behind jake. "so what now?" he asked, Jake tilted his head back to look at Karkat "english" he commented, karkat groaned this was one of his most hated subjects "well off we go" he sighed.

Jake giggled and walked to his english class his tail wiggling, karkat smiled softly as he sat beside him. he closed his eyes and relaxed, only to have them snap open in pain moments later 'oh fuck' he looked down and took deep breaths, the day was almost over he could hold out until the end of the day he had to. he bit his lip and growled lowly, Jake noticed "you okay there Kar?" he asked as he took notes on romeo and juliet reminding himself to have Otto email him his old notes on the play. karkat nodded slowly "h-hey I'm gonna go walk around in the hall for a bit you gonna be okay in here?.." he looked up at him,  
"totally do whatever you can to stay awake" he smiled wagging his tail.

he attempted a smile but failed miserably and got up walking shakily out the door once he got outside he pulled out his phone and texted his friend 'gamzee, again its back again..' he waited for a reply but there was no answer, he groaned out in frustration "damnit!" he cursed out as he paced his tail whipping around violently getting tangled in his legs. "fuck" he cursed, Jakes ears wiggled as he listened more so to karkat. Jake put his copy of romeo and juliet in his bag then went out to karkat after class "you alright?" he asked,  
karkat was pacing quicky taking slow controled breaths his tail was still whipping around violently and he looked at jake from the corner of his eye he closed his eyes and sighed a bit looking up fully. "y-yea ill be fine.." he walked down the hall and back to jake, "d'you have any more classes today?" he asked. "no let's find Gamzee" he said takinng karkats arm and leading him to Gamzees scent "he wreaks of faygo" he laughed softly, karkat tried to laugh it came out more as a choked back groaned though. "no, gamzee is busy, i wouldnt want to walk in on something" he said, "well then who else knows how to fix it" he asked. he paused and thought gamzee was the only person he ever told about his 'problem', he sighed and shook "there isnt anyone else, look ill j-just sleep it off.. lets just head back.." he said, "okay, I've got good hearing" he reminded him noticing the look on his face, karkat sighed and agreed "f-fine" he gave in.

"so what's wrong maybe I can help" Jake said as they got out and were walking to Jakes bike,  
karkat's whole face lit up bright red. "i-i .. uhm id rather not talk about it!" he stuttered out , it was a bit of a sensitve topic. "okay I won't pry" Jake soothed tossing both their bags in the side cart and hopping on, karkat sat on the bike hesitantly curling his tail tightly around Jakes waist and the apologized loosening up. Jake giggled and tried to sit still before he settled down, put his tail snug around karkat kicked the bike to life and drove them home.


	2. quiet lullaby

Once they arrived home he jumped off the bike and stumbled forwards before catching his balance, it was getting worse, /fuck/ he hurried forward getting to the door and unlocking it opening and running into the room. Jake grabbed their bags and followed "Kar are you okay? you nearly fell" he asked. Karkat jumped into his bed and threw the covers over his head and mumbled out " no, I am defiantly not okay" now that they were in the privacy of they're room he let himself go a little bit groaning as he flopped onto his side a curled up in a ball. His phone vibrated as he got a text he convulsed a bit and groaned again more loudly and chucked it across the room. Jake caught it and looked at the message, "Kar what's wrong?" he whimpered worried about Karkat's health.

Karkat wasn't in any state to talk right now. The message was from Gamzee he could hear him now ' oh shit again motherfucker? That's shitty bro, just chill and tell someone what the motherfuck is going on, i cant come because I'm up at tav's place it takes like two motherfucking hours bro'. He groaned again this was the worst time for this to happen, ever. He was in heat. And he swore to god with jakes nose he'd probably smell it soon anyways " Jake, you can leave if you want.. " he managed out. "I'll be fine, Gam can't make it. Kar talk to me I'm not judgy" he promised. Karkat whimper slightly as he rolled over slowly, god everything hurt, " when a demon, hits a certain point.. they are ready to ,, uh mate " he hesitantly let out the last part " so, to make sure that they last, the body puts them through h-heat.." "sorry to hear that". He whimpered his ears drooping. Karkat nodded and turned back over groaning again, he was just going to have to wait it out like last time. Gamzee had come over and helped him through it, but it looked like he wasn't here today, hopefully he would be here tomorrow, oh yea this lasted for three whole days, wonderful.

"how can I make you more comfortable?" he asked looking at Karkat his tail was still and his ears drooped blending with his hair. He clenched the sheets his pants were becoming painfully tight but he had to suck it up. he couldn't just freak out, he had a roommate here! deep breaths, he pulled the cover taught and yelped loudly and it brushed against his horns, his whole body twitching and spasming "damnit.." he pulled the covers down from over his head and glanced back at Jake " I don't know" he shivered " anything to distract me". "ummm music, give me a song to play on the piano" he said grabbing his keyboard from under his bed. karkat groaned music sounded nice, maybe it would help him calm the fuck down. he scrolled through a list on songs in his head landing on one he had writen himself, it was a song he wrote when he and Gamzee had hit a rough patch in their friendship, it was a nice song, and it relaxed him he reached under his bed pulling out the scrawled sheet music and handing it over to jake. it was titled 'plastic soul'*.

Jake scanned the sheets quickly then his hands flew to the keyboard his fingers dancing across the ivory, he shut his eyes letting the music flow from his fingertips and letting the lyrics flow from his throat. Karkat sighed, it really was a great song, but coming from Jake it just made the music sound 10 times better he curled into he sheets and listened focusing only on the pulse and flow of the song and the way it pulled on his heart rather that the pain overwhelming his body. Jake finished the song and racked his brain for something new 'hmmm, aha" he exclaimed cracking his knuckles and playing 'Stereo hearts' by gym class heroes*.

He was a ball of hormones and emotions and the song had thrown him into a fit of silent tears, he sniffled and sucked in and deep breath that caught in his throat, before he let out a soft whine. " beautiful..." he managed to mumbled out between sharp breaths. Man, he could just imagine how pathetic he looked right now. it was horrible, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Fuck. Jake took a break and got Karkat a coke and one of the rib bones "here man" he said not touching karkat he took a tissue handing it to Karkat. He rolled onto his back a moved slowly into a sitting position tucking his legs up into his chest. He held the coke, it was cold and felt nice against his heated skin, he purred softly in appreciation and also grabbed the tissue and wiped his face, " thanks " he let out in a breath. " sorry .. you know , you d-don't have to do ... anything" its not that he didn't appreciate the effort because he /really/ did, it was just he didn't want to cause his new friend stress and uneasiness. He knew it must have been uncomfortable to be around him right now. "It's fine Kar" Jake smiled his tail was wagging causing a cold breeze "you're my best friend and I'm here for you till this thing is over" he grinned taking a coke for himself and drinking it. Jake sat back on his bed and stuck his tongue out a bit in concentration as he remembered the way the next song was gonna go, he smiled his tail wagging cause the cold breeze to circulate like a fan he played 'no one's gonna dare*' from the Sweeney Todd movie singing it as well like a friend promising to protect another.

Karkat smiled as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes he wiped them away and watched jake play " heh- t-thanks Jake" he choked out. to be honest he was the first person who really cared this much. it made something in his chest jump a little bit. he set down his coke and hugging his knees carving into one of his bones, it was a dog, running threw a field happily, he sniffled and shivered a bit closing his eyes as another wave of pain washed over him he stiffened and bit his lip till it bled bright candy red, then he exhaled as it passed he looked up at jake again and almost laughed, the boy looked so happy, he felt like he was leeching off of him. he tossed jake the bone and smiled a bit before laying down on his back, keeping his knees at his chest. Jake caught it with his tail without looking and sat it down beside him, "any other requests? I could read from the book or play more music anything you want" he smiled over at his roommate he was seeing as a best friend.

karkat sighed as contently as possible it felt weird having someone take care of him. he looked over at Jake "could you tell me about your old home? anything is fine, i want to know more about you.." he paused watching his reaction, he didn't want to pry but he really was curious about it. "well I was raised by my grandmother on Hellmurder island just off the coast of Australia, she died when I was young but I was old enough to fend for myself. When I discovered pesterchum I started making friends, my friend Dirk and I got really tight and for my fifteenth birthday he sent me brobot or Otto as I call him that's basically a robot version of himself. Otto lived with me on the island sparring with me and taking care of me like a gaurdian would, I never understood my being a halfbreed because my grandmother never explained it to me before she died." Jake took a swig of his coke and continued "I've always had keen senses even my nerves are more sensitive which Otto tended to use against me because apparently I'm stubborn to wake up, I don't mind being part dog because it makes life more fun" Jake smiled his tail swaying he never mind explaining his life to people. Karkat listened the tale was nice it sounded like an okay life to deal with he felt a bit sad that Jake was all alone safe for a little robot. the sound of his voice just talking so openly relaxed Karkat a bit bringing down his nerves he let a small smile pull at his lips when Jake had finished. it left a warm feeling inside him, like when you drink hot cocoa. but aside fro comparing his friend to delicious winter beverages, he turned to him warm smile ever present, " sounds like a nice place, though I'm sorry about your grandma... " he stopped to think for a moment Australia, he never heard of it, it fact Karkat knew only one country and that was the one they were currently in, " I wonder what is like outside.." he said quietly not noticing he had said it out loud in fact.

"it's big" Jake smiled twitching his toes softly his tail swaying "ottos a great gaurdian, his fingers are evil thou" he shuddered but gave a stream of giggles at the exact same time. Karkat stared quizzically and shook his head lightly , damn he really wished he could sleep " do I want to know why..?" he narrowed his eyes a bit. Jake flushed "well I'm hard to wake up and tragically very ticklish so otto uses it against me when I try to sleep in" he murmered though Karkat could hear him perfectly. Karkat chuckled slightly how adorable. " ill have to remember that then.." he was starting to open up a bit more around Jake. it was nice not being on guard, well as off guard as possible when you could flip out at any point and time he shook his again brushing away the thought he looked at jake again. he was in a more calm state that earlier and he didn't really need to be distracted as much he rocked slightly looking over to the radio " hey , could you toss a CD in that?" he asked " anything is fine, just need a bit of noise." Jake flushed a bit embarassed but laughed, Karkats claws would drive him mad that was something to look forward too. "sure" he smiled getting a mix CD and putting it in the first song was turn me on by Niki Minag.

Karkat immediately smiled remembering the first time he heard this song, it was his first night out with his friends and they took him raving. it was fun to say the least. " hmm" he rocked slowly to the beat closing his eyes.

Jake smiled lightly dancing about laughing to himself at his goofy little rave dance. This would be really fun if karkat didn't have a problem right now. they would have to do this again when the phase was over thank god it only happen twice a year. the song ended and was replaced by a remix of Volitile times by IAMX*. It required all of his attention to pick up every little beat, push and pull of the song he was in an almost trance like state staring at the floor in front of him with half lidded eyes and a focused expression. he loved deciphering music. Jakes ears flickered he sat down to listen closer to it with closed eyes.

at a certain point the song had a scratch out that made karkat jump " don't hurt him!" he almost screamed. His breathing quickened a bit and his eyes were wide and filling with tears. He sank into the corner of his bed staring at the floor shaking. Jake looked at Karkat "Kar, shhhh it's alright" he reassured him carefully crawling to him on the bed and nudging the tissue box to his hand "it was just a bump in the cd" he soothed Karkat.

He flinched away hissing at Jake and baring his teeth. he the paused, hurt flashed across his features "I-im sorry." he looked down mumbling a string of incoherent words to himself. he had been caught up in his memories of life before here. he shuddered a bit accepting the tissue box.

"it's okay" he soothed then Jake laid down like a dog before it's sad master the cd had gone to the next song it was Jakes voice coming from the speakers he was singing 'comatose' by Skillet his own voice putting the band to shame. Karkat relaxed a little, his tense frame slowly easing back to normal. he was comforted by Jakes voice and presence. He hesitantly reached forward and rested his hand on the other boys head. his hair was soft to the touch , he began to pet him softly. His eyes closing as he exhaled loudly. " thank you" he stated quietly continuing to rock to the beat of the music, " he really does have a beautiful voice" he mumbled out. Jakes tail thumped against the bed Karkats nails felt marvelous against his head, "anything for my best pal" he smiled up at Karkat blushing when he heard the comment.

he hummed softly he was calmed down sufficiently his tail was still being stupid though, it aimlessly flicked out beside him wrapping and unwrapping itself from anything within its reach karkat growled a little bit and stuck out his free hand. his tail immediately entwined itself around his wrist, he closed his hand over the little tuft of fur on the end and groaned lowly in the back of his throat, at least it would stay still now. he half smiled down at Jake, "I guess we are like best friends.. thanks again" he scratched softly behind jakes ear, not wanting to cut him. Jake went a bit limp and his tail went a bit faster"it's true, anytime" he smiled at karkat giggling when he fought with his own tail. He noticed Jake giggling " its like it has a life of its own, fucking thing.. it also has attitude." he glared at his tail. that was it he was crazy. he just glared at his own tail. oh god. He shook his head a bit. Jake giggled a bit more and pawed at his own tail "mine does too" he smiled. Karkat watched the other paw at his tail and an uncontrolable urge to just hug the shit out of him him Karkat. He twitched and smiled a bit but held he place, now was not the time for hugs. he watched jakes tail thump against the bed happily, he stared a bit just listening to the soft thud of it hitting the bed. his own tail unravled itself from his arm while he wasn't paying attention and fell beside jakes, drumming against the bed at the same time. though his made more of a light ticking sound as opposed to the solid thump. he watched curiously raising his eye brow a bit. he tail then suddenly stopped and returned to coiling around anything near it which just so happened to be jakes tail. he blushed and pulled it way " sorry". Jake smiled "it's okay you're just content" he reassured karkat, Jake laid his head on his paws and looked up at Karkat "your tail is tickly did you know that" he informed Karkat with a bit of an embarrassed blush thinking of when Karkat put it around him on the bike.

karkat blushed again " it is?" he grabbed it gently and ran his fingers along the top. he shivered slightly " heh I guess it is.." he let it go and it returned beside jakes, close but not touching the end rising occasionally.

"yes very" he laughed softly his tail resuming the happy thumping against the bed softly. karkat closed his eyes and flopped down onto his side he opened them again to find he was inches away from jakes own he blushed lightly a scooched his head back a bit. Jakes tail wiggled lightly his eyes were shut he was enjoying the music and didn't realize Karkat had been in his face. karkat sighed relieved that he hadn't noticed. he reached up into the pillow case above his head and pulled out a long bone. He stares at it for a moment before carving into it slowly, he didnt know what it was until he finished it, it was a peculliar looking planet in the middle of space with two small moons orbiting it. He'd never seen it before and wondered why he carver it. It needed colour so his licked the surface of the carving leaving a trail of translucent red saliva along it, it would dry with the colour. he then tossed it back into the bag and pulled out another continuing to carve it was relaxing just laying here next to jake. if it was possible he might have fallen asleep. Jakes tail swayed and he started to hum an old lullaby his nana used to hum him his head was resting close to karkats.

karkat listened to the soft tune jake hummed, it reminded him of a quiet happy place he closed his eyes one again. he brought his knees up to his chest and just sat there. he felt small again, he was sitting in the corner of a big cold room, it was dark, but he could see clearly, the floor was icey against his bare skin. he hugged his knees to keep warm. rocking slowly closing his eyes, and just sitting there calm quiet. he didnt know how or why he was there. he just opened his eyes one night to find himself in this room all alone. his brows furrowed and he frowned opening his eye a little. He hated remembering.


	3. No one's gonna dare

"you alright?" Jake asked looking worried karkat looked up now wasn't the time to spill his entire past and just make everything a mopy so he shoved it to the back of his mind "hm? y-yea I'm fine" he watched jakes ear rubbing one between his fingers as a reassurance Jake rested his head faintly Karkat smelt of fear and depression but he decided not to pry he allowed Karkat to go at his own pace, "think you'd be okay alone for abit while I go shopping for food?" Jake asked. "I'll need you to write down stuff you like and don't like so I know what to avoid" he commented. karkat nodded, he had nothing t write on though.. " uh do you have paper?" "yeah here" Jake got a pen and a small pocketbook out of his bag and handed them to Karkat, "you get to be a lazybum tonight" Jake said in a teasing tone with a giggle or two in it. karkat rolled his eyes a little bit and cracked a small smile " lucky me~" he took the paper and wrote down the few things he actually ate. all of which were meat or protein. there was only one vegetable he ate and that was radishes. He handed back the paper.

Jake grinned and headed out with the list and his wallet in a small fannypack, Jake rode his Harely to the nearby market and bought plenty of the food karkat had written down. Felling abit like spoiling his 'sick' roommate Jake popped down to Nep&Eqs and got a rabbit for Karkat and put it in a special bag for karkat then he put it all in his sidecart and drove back to their dorm whistling softly. "Karkat I got a small present for you" he said softly walking in with about 4 bags in his arms then the small bag in his teeth. karkat walked a little clumsily out of the bathroom. when jake had left it had become painfully obvious that he had a /problem/ he groaned and rolled over he hated it and wished it would /go away already!/ he sighed getting up walking in the bathroom to take care of it. he knew it wouldn't do much, but at least it would hurt a little less. he finished cleaning up and walked out into the room again he turned facing the door to see john he waved calmly and slouched onto his bed. he perked up when he saw all the bags and quirked an eyebrow. what could he have gotten him? And then the smell his nose and a big toothy smiled plastered itself to his face " you're too kind.." he licked his lips at the smell and watched jake with his full attention.

Jake grinned holding the bag out to Karkat "just for you" he smiled with a wagging tail, Jakes smiled "I felt you deserved a little spoiling" he soothed before unpacking and storing the food. Karkat stared at him and then the bag and the smiled " thank you " he was actually touched that jake would do that for him. he smiled softly it quickly turned into a hungry snarl, and he dug through the bag grabbing the rabbit by the hind legs chomping down on its neck, cracking it he ripped back and pulled off its head, he didnt eat that, he sucked the blood out of it and threw it back into the bag proceeding to rip apart and devour the rest of the small rodent in the privacy of his own home he allowed himself to eat normally. it was a bit sloppy but he managed to keep any off the bed, after licking the blood off his face he turned looking for Jake.

Jakes tail wagged and he laughed, "taste good?" he asked with a teasing tone. karkat rolled his eyes a little " yes it did " he took the head of the rabbit out of the bag and woozily walked over to the window, he waited a moment and then let a high pitched yip sound from the back of his throat, he waited and did again, once he did this a third time a small fox came warily crawling over to the window, once it noticed karkat it perked up and came a bit more confidently looking up at him karkat smiled a bit and tossed out the rabbit's head the fox went for it yipping happily as it carried it off. Jake smiled his tail wagged happily "cute" he smiled "hey want me to start dinner?" Jake offered stretching. karkat nodded "sure but i wont eat much, mach for yourself, if there's any left over ill snag a few bites" he sat on his bed again curling up and going for his ph- which he had chucked across the room he sighed getting up and walking towards it picking it up slowly and walking back to his bed he should text gamzee to let him know he wasn't out dying or something. Jake laughed and made a medium rare sirloin and cut off a couple sections for Karkat, Jake smiled eating his parts of the steak his tail swishing.

karkat walked into the kitchen up behind jake his tail wound around his arm. it quickly unwrapped and found its way to jakes waist in a sort of hug. Jake giggled "Kar your tail" he reminded him. karkat looked down and smiled " i know heh i did it on purpose" he unwound it slowly putting it back to flick around freely," as a thank you" he couldn't actually hug his for reasons, so that was the next best thing he reached around and plucked a piece of steak off the plate and popped it into him mouth savouring the flavour. jake smiled and stretched before hopping onto his bed and itched his ear using his 'foot' , "you still need any distractions?" he asked. karkat looked out the widow and sighed " no i think ill be good." he flopped down on his bed and pulled up his laptop and started talking to gamzee he said he would be over tomorrow in the afternoon to check up on things he smiled, "jake gamzee's coming over tomorrow so he can go to class with you tomorrow okay?" "sure" he laughed a bit at the idea of walking into class with Gamzee, "okay you're gonna chill at home or try to get through classes?" Jake said as he read the first act of Romeo and Juliet. karkat looked up as if the answer was obvious but remembered he didn't know what happened. " It gets worst the farther it goes. Tomorrow i will barely be able to move.." Jake whimpered worriedly "you gonna be okay?" he asked, Jake finished the first two acts and put the book away.

He nodded lying of course. He'd get through it like he had for the last 6 years. " hmm ill live." "I'll leave my cds and keyboard" he smiled lightly knowing Karkat was lying. karkat smiled " thanks hey I'm going to go for a walk before it gets dark today.. " "okay" he smiled with a wagging tail. He waved before standing up pocketing his phone and hopping out the window. he was just going to walk around a bit until he figured jake was asleep. Jake had curled up right beside Karkat's bed and fell asleep by the nightstand his tail thumping softly against the floor with his phone nearby.

karkat walked around for an hour or so.. he then turned around and began walking back home. about five minutes later he passed by some guys out drinking and laughing having all in all what looked like a great time they were all drunk as fuck, but whatever he walked by and one asked if he wanted to join them " uh no im good thank " he walked away a bit faster he didn't need trouble today. he heard a few grumbles then it quieted down he sighed thank god. the he heard foot steps. shit, " heyyy party crashrr cmonn dun be like that " one slurred out he picked up the pace again ignoring them "hey guys, i dun think he can hear me.." they laughed and sped up " oh, c'mon love stay a while-" one got close enough to touch his shoulder somehow and he snarled. loud. lashing out his tail. the man flinched back a bit and the chuckled "ho ho, feisty arn't we.." he tried to grab at his shoulder again he shrugged it off trying to break into a run but failed miserably / stupid fucking heat!/ he mentally screamed and cursed his body for failing him now. He stumbled a little and then there were two hands with a firm grip on his shoulders /fuck fuck fuck/ he was starting to panic a little bit.. his phone! he tried reaching into he pocket, he did successfully and clicked gamzee's number and hit call but it was no use one of the guys grabbed it away and talked into it " sorry, love's busy can't come to the phone right now." and chucked it into the street. He shot his tail between his legs one of the spotted it and his eyes widened " what do we have here?" he yanked on it a little bit and it wrapped around his fingers. Another one found his horns and his stomach sank," ah! look he's got little horns to match!" he ran his finger along it causing karkat to shiver and twitch violently they all laughed ".. oh this will be fun.."

gamzee picked up his phone " hey motherfuck-" the voice on the other line was not his bro's. he stared at the phone and called back. no answer. " well fuck." he quickly called jkae kar had given him the number " jake! motherfucker get up! kar bro all up and tried to call but some other motherfucker answered the phone and now he ain't motherfuking picking up, bro I'm scared man!.. jake! motherfucker kar is in trouble ." Jake woke up and ran off to karkat his ears hands and feet in full view

Jake let rip one of the most menacing snarls all his teeth were bared and pointier then usual his furr bristles and he snarled again "GETAWAYFROMHIM!" he yelled flexing his long claws he looked at Karkat in a reassuring way so he knew HE was in no harm. karkat was a shaking mess by now his shirt was torn to pieces and his pants were already half gone, one of them had his arms pinned above his head another was sitting on his weak legs while the third and forth were busying themselves touching him.. the thought of what they were doing to him made him want to throw up. he didn't dare open his eyes, the one at his head rubbed his horns harder he gasped shivering and letting an unwelcome choked moan to be wretched out of his throat. " s-stop... please" the one and he pants looked up and smirked " but youre enjoying it so much .." he looked to the guy above him and his grin widened and karkat was confused for a second before- " o-oh god!" he had put he a horn into his mouth karkats whole body convulsed violently and tears pricked his eyes this was so wrong on so many levels and there was no way to break free he sobbed silently. Jake slashed them off of karkat and got karkats pants back on him he knocked them all out and got karkat back to their dorm by lifting him easily into his arms and carrying him "Kar...Kar are you okay?" he sounded horrified as he laid his room mate on his bed and gave him one of his shirts.

karkat eyes were wide and he didnt move or speak the entire way home he was shaking pictures of what had just happened flashed threw his mind in rapid succession he whimper as he was vaguely aware of being set on his bed and a soft soothing voice calling out to him he hugged his knees tears welling up in his eyes he blinked as he felt something wet and warm drip into him mouth and the tang of iron hit his tongue as he realized he had been biting on his lip his eyes locked with jakes and he was looking for something anything to tell him that what had happened wasn't real, it didn't happen. he found nothing but a worried friend .. he bit his lip again beginning to rock slightly "j-jaaake.." he whined out in a high voice. Jake said mentally 'heat or not' then he hugged Karkat close and sang 'no one's gonna dare'* right into his ear it was a faint whisper so he didn't hurt his ears. karkat flinched at the contact but he didnt care he just needed to feel jake there, with him , he wasn't alone anymore. he shook in the others arms and sobbed lightly he clung to him tightly and his tail wrapped around the others waist not wanting to let go, he needed to hold someone, the whispers in his ear soothed him a little bit every so often he would say jakes name as if to make sure he was still there , make sure it was all real then at one point he stopped completely still and his grip tightened " gamzee.." he called out his clawing digging in " GAMZEE!" he shook again crying harder.

Jake rubbed his back and soothed to him as if he were little "I'll call him over okay" he bit his lip at karkat clawing into him, "you're not going out at night without me" Jake told him smoothing his hair out being sure to totally avoid his horns he handed him a tissue so he could dry off his horn, Jake grabbed his cell and dialled Gamzees number via redial. karkat crying dyed down a bit now only shaky sobs he unlatched his claws and took the tissue box looking at jake thankful, talking wasn't going to work. he took a few tissues and wiped his nose and few more to wipe his horn he hesitated shakily, it still tingled and he didn't want to think about it. he breathed in and wiped it off gently he shuddered and his eyes widened again he bit his lip drawing more blood he set his hands in his lap and fell on his side curling into a ball. gamzee picked up the phone he was pacing the entire time, he NEVER paced / holy shit what just motherfucking happened?! he lashed out and punched a wall " WHAT the FUCK?" he twitched as he heard his phone go off he ran over and picked it up. " hey bro." Jake caught Karkat and held him letting his ear pickup Jakes heart he took a tissue and put it over Karkats lip to catch the blood, "Gamzee it's Jake get here now" he asked Gamzee as he rubbed Karkats shoulder.

gamzee sighed with relief "yes motherfuker ill be over soon .. tell karbro im comeing.." he hung up the phone and ran out the door grabbing the keys to his dark purple car and jumping revving the engine and driving off , it was late so there were barely any people on the highway but it would still talk almost 15 minutes to get there "fuck" he breathed deeply " calm down motherfucker..."

Jake soothed karkat singing calming songs into his ear "you're safe now Kar I've got you" he cooed wrapping his arms around Karkat, "Gamzee's on his way" he soothed Karkat like a best friend would as he waited for Gamzee. karkat calmed down slightly still shaking the only things at he processed were: I've got you and gamzee 's coming. but that's all he needed to hear right now he snuggled deeper into jakes chest. Jakes tail flickered a bit "I'm Always here" he whispered to Karkat as he rubbed his forearm and shoulder, his ears flickered when he heard a car pull in and park. "I think Gam is here" he muttered straining his ears, Jake sang a new song even though they weren't family he felt it'd help Karkat out.

gamzee pulled up to the dorm parking lot and ran out in to the cool night air and bolted up the stairs and ran into the room that was karkat's he composed himself so he wouldn't cause his friend more anxiety. he stepped beside jake looking at his as if to ask what happened as he sat on the bed his low baritone voice whispering out soothing nothings to karkat " hey bro, its me, im here man, it all gonna be okay motherfucker, you hear? Hmm? look at me man.." he cocked his head to look karkat it the eye. again he looked back at jake questioning. "Gamzees here Kar, he wants to know what happened" he said strained as he pat the back of Karkats hair down soothingly. "Think you could do that?" he asked Karkat as if he were addressing a child that'd been scared at the movies and was clinging to their guardian. karkat looked at gamzee he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his lap like he used to when he was smaller and just tell him everything, but his voice wasn't up for that so he settled for the former and looked at jake asking slowly unclenching his fists from his shirt and slowly moving. gamzee smiled sadly and ppicked up the other gently setting him back into his lap and pet his head slowly " shh its all good motherfucker its all gonna be okay" he rocked him slowly " now, why don't you all up and tell me what happened hmm?" karkat tucked his face into gamzee's shoulder and as he did gamzee saw a piece of tissues stuck to his horn. his face twitched. karkat inhaled deeply " i went out for a walk and on the way b-back, there were these guys.. his breath hitched, they asked my if a wanted to drink with the so i said no, and they followed me, and-" he whimpered slightly gamzee's eyes widened a bit as it clicked in his head and he looked to jake to confirm his fears.

Jakes ears drooped and he nodded his head softly "I got there when one of those fuckers-" he stopped when a growl came from between his teeth and the flicker of his tail had an agitated tone to it "you don't wanna know" he growled laying his head on Karkats knee still wanting to be in contact with him. gamzee could feel the rage rising up inside him but he took a few cotrolled breaths if he ever saw those fuckers he would murder every last one. and he was dead serious. gamzee slowly pet his head he slowly hummed a little tune he used to sing for him when they were young and karkat was alway crying, it usually helped him settle down . as soon as he heard the familliar tune karkat sniffled and loosened the grip and let one hand come down to pet jakes head. " thank you guys .. i-i just- " he shifted and pain shot through his body he clenched his body for a moment and held his breath. and exhaled slowly " didn't know what to do.." he finished. Jake nuzzled his head into Karkats hand "what're friends for" he soothed his tail swaying.

karkat snifled a bit, god he needed to toughen up abit, but it felt so nice to be comforted. he closed his eyes and sighed a small shiver ran threw him from crying. he was enjoying the close contact with his friends, but it was getting a bit to hot, a bit too quickly for his liking and his tail only added to that point as it started to flick about wildly again he sighed and looked up at gamzee and smiled sadly.

gamzee took the hint and his lips twitched at the corners abit as he gently liffted him off his lap and sat him on his bed and looked at him " youre gonna be alright motherfucker" he looked around and sighed.. " jake would you mind if i motherfucking stayed the night brother? you need to all up and catch some z's before school and there's no point in my motherfucking leaving now"


	4. Ella

Jake nodded "sure I can curl up on the couch and you can take my bed if you don't mind the furr on the bed" Jake smiled lightly going to the kitchen and returning with three cups of ice cold water "this should cool you off Kar" he said with a faint but noticeable wag to his tail. karkat looked up and smiled a little bit " thanks jake.. " he takes a glass a sets the other two on the floor. his tail wrapped around the other and he let out a sigh. " that's nice" he takes a few sips before putting it on the floor as well. gamzee stretches and nods lazily getting up. " naw it's cool motherfucker, i'll sleep on the couch. thats where i sleep at home anyway." Jake smiled at Kar "anytime" he smiled drinking out of his cup handing gamzee the other, "sorry it's not faygo" he said with a playful tease in his tone.

gamzee grinned lightly taking the cup. " water is good sometimes too, bro" he dipped his finger into it experimentally. and pulled it out quickly. " cold" he stared at the clear liquid and took a swig then set it on a desk. " weird shit.." he mumbled to himself. kar curled himself up on the bed and threw a pillow over his head the bones inside clanking around. he pulled one out and started doodling. gamzee sat on the floor humming to himself in a sort of daze. " should have brought my motherfuckin guitar." "you all good with a keyboard?" he asked his tail wagging fast. gamzee looked up and paused for a minute before shrugging," that's cool to too motherfucker. cant be that hard."

Jake offered Gamzees his keyboard his tail wagging, "hey Kar...would it be fine if i actually curled up at your feet instead? It'll help me feel better to reassure your safe" Jake asked. karkat looked up and bit his lip contemplating the idea before closing one eye and nodding once. " sure " gamzee turned on the keyboard and pressed one of them. he nodded and cracked his knuckles. " this'll do." he sighed and let his fingers run across the kes before stopping and playing several chords. he looked up at karkat and jake. " any requests?" Jake changed into his pj's and crawled up so he was curled up againsts the corner at the very foot of Karkats bed laying his head on his paws with his comforter covering him while he laid on Karkats "soft music" he asked softly. gamzee nodded and stuck out his tongue trying to find a song. He smiled when he found one. He began playing "I wont give up" * by Jason mraz.

Jakes tail laid limp beside him as he drifted to sleep it swished softly causing a soothing breeze to go across the bed, Jakes ears twitched over and over as if they were listening for /any/ other noise aside from karkat gamzee and the keyboard. once gamzee looked up again from the keys jake was asleep. he smiled lazily at karkat. " sure does fall asleep fast hmm" karkat looked up from his bone and looked at jake. he scratched behind his ear softly. running the soft hair through his fingers it was relaxing. he pulled his hand away and tucked it back into his lap. gamzee looked between karkat and jake, and then back again before a little smile split his face. " hmm," he hummed knowingly. karkat looked at him. " what are you hmm-ing at?" he growled out weakly. the smile never left gamzee's face as he shrugged. " nothing bro."

Jakes tail wagged abit and he inclined his head towards karkats hand but stopped when he felt it draw away he laid there slightly on his side now but still in his little corner of karkats bed his tail wiggling lightly in his sleep he gave a soft whisper and laid there. karkats eyes wandered back over to jakes sleeping form. he stared for a minute examining him, stopping on his ears. That's right, he was the only other one who knew what it was like to be different. he let his gaze drop to his face. so calm and peaceful in his sleep. he pulled his eyes away and stared at the bone he was carving, his eyes widened a little and then relaxed and he sighed. it was jake. he threw the bone into a pile of others on the bed and hugged his knees. gamzee let his smile reappear as he laid down on his back on the floor. " yep" karkat looked down at his friend questioningly and brushed it off as just regular gamzee weirdness.

Jake slept soundly his tail swaying he'd forgotten to take his glasses off and they were askew on his face as he laid fast asleep on the foot of the bed his head againsts the wall. harkat looked at jakes face again and noticed the glasses. he leaned over and slid them off his face gently " gamzee put these over there.." he gestured over to the night stand by jakes bed. gamzee took thm and set them on the small table when he turned back around he found karkat leaning close to jake and just looking at him. he continued watching as the other brushed jakes bangs lightly placing a kiss on his forehead before sitting up and noticing gamzee with a long lazy smirk streched across his face again. his eyes widened and he looked away "you-" gamzee nodded " yep." karkat hugged his knees and buried his face into his knees. Jake stirred abit and his eyes opened abit "k-kar?" he asked. karkat groaned and fell on his side. " great" gamzee walked over and sat down next to the bed grinning like an idiot. " hmm~ karbro.." karkat shoved his face into his pillow. " shutup gamzee" Gamzee just smiled inhumanly wide in response. "some motherfucker has feels." Jake sat up and shook his head faintly but then he flopped down he hadn't woke up he'd just stirred in his sleep in a faint daze.

karkat looked over his shouder. jake fell back asleep. he let out a relieved breath and turned to gamzee. " what are you staring at" gamzee shruged." just a moherfuckin miracle waiting to happen brother" karkat sighed. " not likely. dont go and fucking have a parade now." gamzee raised and eyebrow, " oh and what makes you all up and think that?" kar rolled over and hugged his blankets. " he's my friend. i dont want to ruin that." gamzee shock his head lightly . " whatever feels right man. just dont go hurting yourself" karkat nodded and sighed deeply they had just met. he couldn't risk ruining they're friendship over this.. Jake woke up later in the morning after Gamzee had drifted to sleep, he crawled a bit closer to karkats legs warming his feet up "still having trouble with your insomnia?" he asked softly. karkat looked down at jake and buried his face a bit deeper into his knees. he was thinking about earlier. he sighed softly." yea.. its a bit annoying sometimes." "want me to sing for you or play something? he offered. karkat shook his head gently, " its fine like this" he whispered he looked at the clock, it was now 4 am. he looked around the room and his gaze landed on jakes glasses. a light red blush spread across his cheeks. "hey where'd my glasses go?" Jake asked karkats knees he was technically blind without his glasses. karkat looked at jake thankful he couldnt see the red colour spreding over his face. " uh,, here ill .. get them" he stood up slowly, twitching a bit as he did so. and walked over to jakes night stand picking up the glasses and sort of limping back to bed. he sat down and handed jake his glasses and buried his face in his knees once more.

"what's wrong karkat?" he asked looking worried for his friend. the stupid blush wouldnt leave his face so he kept his head down his pointed ears swivled slightly and his tail flicked nervously. " nothing" Jake got down and gathered some of his clean clothes, "are you alright with the smell of wet dog?" he asked. "I won't be falling asleep any time soon" he said true he was wide awake now. karkat nodded into his knees. " yea" he sneeked a peek at jake over his knees. Jake had gather three bottles out of his bag and was heading into the bathroom with abit of an embarassed expression on his face, Jakes singing was heard from the shower in their bathroom. karkat almost snickered but held it in. jake loved to sing so it was only normal that he sang in the shower it was kinda cute. karkat shook his head. 'bad karkat'. Jake came back out after a little bit he was in just his shorts his paws and tail were dry and he had the towel around his neck. karkat looked at him and blushed slightly. he cursed his bright red blood for being so noticeable. and he rolled on to his side facing the opposite direction. Jake shook his hair out a few flecks getting gamzee in the face he took the towel and tried his best to dry his hair without whimpering as it tugged his ears. gamzee rolled over with a grunt and snored once loudly and them settled back down fast asleep. karkats ear twitched as he heard a small noise. he turned around to see jake trying to dry his hair an dhe sat up. " i could help?" he mumbled out softly. "sure thanks" he smiled sitting by karkat offering him the towel. karkat took the towel and scooched closer to jake, gently drying his hair and minding his ears. his finger brushed over one and it flicked. he continued drying jakes hair but kept watching his ears concentratedly, catching every small detail and occasionally brushing his finger against one to watch it flick. Jake couldn't help but giggle "mind it my ears are ticklish" he blushed. karkat blushes slightly and smiles a little bit. before brushing jakes ear again.

Jake rubbed his ear and smiled "that was on purpose" he said through a small giggle. karkat stared at the back of his head for a second before setting his chin on jakes shoulder and sighing. " sorry couldn't help it." "it's alright" he smiled his tail wagging "it's funny I never imagined I'd end up having a spot back there until now" he commented leaning his head lightly so it was laying on Karkats. karkat blushed a bit more when jake laid his head down. " hmm." karka tput the towel down on the bed. his heart wouldn't stop pounding, he swore if jake was any closer he could hear it. he cleared his throat nervously. Jake pulled his head up and he stretched softly "want anything to eat?" Jake offered hopping down and going to the kitchen. karkat nodded softly." sure, uh anythings fine. im pretty hungry." Jake smiled and he cooked up three steaks making his and karkats medium rare he also made some over easy eggs as well, "can you wake Gamzee up?" he asked Karkat.

karkat looks down over the side of the side of the bed and pokes gamzee in the face. " wak-OW FUCK" he quickly pulls his finger away and gamzee glares up at him groggily. he was not, a morning person. plus he hadnt taken his meds yet so he was even more irritable. " thought i motherfucking warned you not to do that." he growled out. karkat backed up on the bed a bit as gamzee sat up and stretched. he looked at jake. " throw me that bag" he pointed to a small pouch by the door. Jake threw the bag to Gamzee and gave Karkat an icepack for his finger before continuing to tend to their food. gamzee caught the bag and pulled out a small bottle of pills and popped a few. cringing as he swallowed. then he sighed a bit. standing up and throwing the bag back by the door and walked off to the bathroom when he came back he was his usual self again. Jake came out he had one plate on each hand and the third balanced on his head "breakfast is ready" he commented. gamzee smiled softly and chuckled " you need a hand bro?" he reached out and took one of the plates for himself and sat down on the floor. looking down at it quizzically " you motherfuckers eat steak, for breakfast? " he mumbled to himself and shrugged. any food was good right now. karkat looked up at john with a half smile. "thanks." Jake smiled "I basically just shut ours karkat" he laughed softly before sitting on his bed and eating his breakfast his tail wagging to the tempo of volatile times. karkat dug into his own and sighed contently. his tail flicking happily from time to time. he glanced back and noticed jakes own tail. he smiled to himself as his tail wrapped itself around his arm. he looked at it and pulled it off. continuing to eat but it returned to the spot. he sighed frustratedly and pulled it off again. it danced around behind him flicking from side to side sharply. he bit his lip and looked at the clock. it was now almost 8. he cringed a bit. it was starting to come back "great."

"keep something cold near you Kar you'll be okay" Jake soothed him washing his plate, he felt kinda bad for Karkat and wanted to ditch classes to stay with him but knew he really couldn't. Jake nodded faintly and grabbed his helmet and keys "I'll come by at lunch" he promised heading out his tail just hanging behind him. "karbro's a big boy he can motherfucking handle himself yea? " gamzee nodded slightly at jake. " yea we should stop by hm?" he looked at jake. and the keys. " you got a ride then?" "yeah taking my bike" he smiled with a wagging tail. gamzee grinned lazily " never been on one of those.." he followed jake out after patting kar on the head. "so, have you met my old man yet?" "he's scary as fuck I nearly bloody pissed myself yesturday" he blushed tossing his bag into the sidecart. gamzee let out a laugh. " yea hes a pretty big motherfucker huh? you get used to it. man, he said when, i all up and finish growing i'll be taller." he cringes. " hope i dont scare a brother when im older.." he sat on the back of the bike admiring it. " nice ride bro.." "thanks it was a gift from my sister Ella, I gotta remember to mention her to Karkat" Jake said sitting on the front and coiling his tail around gamzees middle out of habit from riding with Karkat once they both had on helmets Jake kicked it to life and drove them to the school. gamzee raised his brow as a tail wraped around is waist. he shrugged and closed his eyes as the bike revved up and smiled " yea thats sweet shit." once they got to the school he hopped off the bike and stretched looking at jake. " what now bro? "

"uhh I guess we could head to my class unless you wanna talk to the others" he commented. gamzee shrugged. " whatever is cool with you man. what class do you have first man?" he looked around scratching his head A bit anxiously "sorry bro just dont feel like running into the old man , you know what im saying?" Jake nodded and took gamzee to his greek mythology class siting in his seat in the back. gamzee walked into the class and imediatly cringed as he saw the teacher. he lowered his head and lengthened his stride to catch up with jake " this is gonna be fun" he said in a not to happy tone. as if on queue equius looked up and saw gamzee. " .. ahh, sir.. what.. brings you here." he said. gamzee's eye twitched slightly at his tone. his voice always sounded just a little too heated for gamzee's liking. he scratched his head nervously. " uh.. im just here to motherfuckin stay with my bro.." Jakes tail wagged softly and he sat next to Gamzee "you shoulda come yesturday he nearly blew his top" he commented softly. gamzee's eyes widened slightly and he grinned a little. " oh really? damn that wouldve been some funny shit to watch ,what happened?" "he asked me to name the lowest zodiac and i said sagitarius instead of cancer" he said softly taking notes. gamzee's grin widened a bit as he kicked back in his chair. " he was always a bit touchy with the whole " caste system" thing. alwaysall up and all over my old man like some kinda school girl. scary shit man, pops thinks its creepy too." he stared at the cieling with a disbelieving look. he shook his head and and looked over at jake. Jake giggled into his paws as he wrote notes looking kinda tired.

gamzee sighed contently sitting back up and looking over jakes shoulder. and setting his chin down on it. bro we gotta talk about kar sometime eh. his eyes dropped into a caring gaze " brother's hard to get sometimes." "whatchu mean?" Jake asked as he did his class work his tail swaying softly. Jake looked at Gamzee "hey what's faygo taste like?" he asked. gamzee shook his head lightly, " he just hasn't been all up and school fed as to how to talk to a brother." he sighed but perked up when faygo was brought up. " awe man! faygo is like.. a miracle sent from the mirthful massiahs themselves.. its like drinking happiness brother." he smiled lazily. and raised his brow. " i could motherfuckin go for one of those." "I've never had one before my sister said she'd buy me some before i left but she couldn't afford it" he said softly. gamzee stared at him in bewilderment. " never tried one? thats just a motherfucking shame.. hey at lunch i'll pick some up hm?" he stared off into space for a second. " you have a sister?" "yeah her names Ella she's three years older then me, very playful she basically raised me aside my nana." he explained handing in his homework. gamzee smiled thoughtfully, well as thoughtfully as possible for gamzee. " sweet bro. does she live round here?" Jakes tail wagged "yeah I'll call her over for lunch" he smiled. gamzee nodded. the more the mirthfuler eh? " sou- wait back up not a cool idea bro. not if we're stopping by karbro." "cause his heat...here" he wrote down her number "text her and tell her to meet us in my piano class I'll let my teacher know it's something important and with a sick roommate it couldn't be done in my dorm" he smiled.

gamzee nodded " that sounds good" he took the paper and typed the number into the small message box. - hEy sIs.- Jake laughed "just tell her something like" he broke into a decent imitation "your bro all up and needs help with his keyboard" he stated packing his bags and grabbing his keyboards bag. gamzee grinned " hey brother you all up and make a good me." then he nodded " alright." he picked up his phone and texted her - hEy sIs, iM a fRiEnD oF yOuR bRo So ItS cOoL. hE sAiD tO aLl uP aNd cOmE dOWn AnD hElP hIm wItH hIs kEyBoArD, cOoL?- Jake blushed when he laughed and got up, shortly after while they were walking Gamzee got her reply "alright tell Jake I'll meet him at the music room" her message read. he nodded at the phone and looked up. "your sis says she'll all up and be there kay?" he slips the phone into his pocket and kept on walking when he froze. he looked behind him and twitched slightly. " gamzee! what the motherfuck are you doing here? and why.. did i not know you were in town?" Jakes ears dropped his tail stopped dead and just dropped "fuck fuck fuck" his tail darted between his legs. gamzee side stepped infront of jake, and looked up at his spoke more quietly than normal as well his entire persona changed. he looked simmilar to what he was like this morning. " im here, because kar. needed some motherfuckin help with his shit. and you, motherfucker dont need to know as to where im all up and being." one of his hands was behind his back and it was shaking. he didnt like being around his dad. his dad looked down at him and raised his eye brow. " you seem less calm motherfucker. have you've finally decided to stop taking that shit and grow up like the rest of us?" he growled out. gamzee twitched slightly. and glanced back at jake. leaving would be a good thing right about now. " he narrowed his eyes slightly. " no. i will not grow up like you fuckers. got it? now, if you excuse us motherfucker. we have shit to do." he grabbed jakes wrist and pulled him onto his back and ran out of there. Jake ran along side gamzee to music room three there was a beautiful girl outside the door she had flowing black hair and eyes the same shade of emerald as Jakes she was tan like him too, "hey Jake what's wrong? you two look so winded?" she asked worriedly catching Jake when he tripped over his tail shaking. gamzee fell onto a wall and covered his face with a shaking hand. " fuck- probably... the worst motherfucking time to see that motherfucker." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bottle from earlier. he dropped about 5 pills into his palm and threw them into his mouth swallowing hard and cringing. " tastes like shit without faygo.." he stood up straight again and sighed slowly. and closing his eyes, " better" he looked up at jake's sister and smiled greeting her. " hey sis." he looked her up and down." you look just like your bro." he smiled again. "sweet. so how about that faygo hm jake?.. i guess you're coming along too then huh? wicked." "yeah, I'm Ella it's nice to meet you. Kinda thought ahead" pulls out a bag that has Faygos

she smiled. gamzee through his arms up into the air " your sister is a miracle bro!" he cleared the distance between them in two steps and smiled at her. ella laughed and handed Jake a cola she offered Gamzee the bag as they walked inside.

Jake sat at his usual piano in the back the space usually occupied for karkat was now open for Gamzee to take while Ella sat in an old chair behind them fixing some loose wires in his keyboard she'd plugged in headphones to it so she wouldn't disrupt the class. gamzee pulled out a grape faygo and opened the lid. he closed his eyes as the pop fizzed and he sighed. " awe yea, thats amazing.. like its hissing. who all up and tells it to do that? miracles." he takes a swig and smacks his lips. looking back at jake and Ella. " so what now?" Jake listened half to his teacher and half to Gamzee "well she'll have us each do some song playing then I guess we get to work on our projects" he added picking up on his piano from where the last kid stopped when it came to be his turn. gamzee say and listened to the music " some pretty sweet shit" he mumbled to himself. then he walked over to ella and looked down at the keyboard " whatcha playin' sis " he whispered next to her head he didn't want to be loud and disrupt the class. "rewiring the hotbox" she said lightly sliding out an earbud, "it had a few sour keys but it's all good now" she smiled lightly pulling out an indigo hair tie and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. gamzee nodded once. " hm." he walked around and sat on the floor by her. " you know, you and your bro, are like, the same person. but different." his eyes widened slightly in awe as he explained his odd theory. " brother talks about you alot too. looks up to you and shit. its sweet." he looked up at her. and then stared at the floor with a bit of a questioning and confused expression, like a small lost child. " some wicked shit, loving your family." Ella smiled lightly at him and adjusted some stray strands of gamzees hair "yeah Jakes the only family I got it's just us and Otto on the island, it's kind of nice just us. I tend to be more of the grown up then Jake he's like a big child" she laughed softly finishing with the keyboard, Jake flushed hearing everything they said.

gamzee sighed contently. and chuckled a little bit " guess he is. only met the brother yesturday, but he's cool. takes care of karbro good. never seen that motherfucker so, well happy in all of my knowing him." he looks up at her and smiles lazily. " you two have like this thing that just makes a brother happy as shit. it's like a miracle. yea you two are miracles." she smiled lightly "I think it has to do with how close we are, I treat Jake more like a son then a brother, I taught him to play the piano. we're over playful for our age" she chuckled. gamzee chuckled softly along " cute shit. ahh, i was never mature. my old man used to tell me i'd grow up just like him, but i just never did. guess it wasn't motherfuckin' meant to be. im happy like this." he stretched and looked up at her with a childish grin. " are you gonna stick around for a bit sis?" "yeah I may end up going to school here if I can find an empty dorm" she smiled at him as she packed up Jakes keyboard, near the end of class Jake sat with the two of them to talk since he was done with his work "that'd be brilliant but what about otto?" he asked he was fond of the robot, "I'm not afraid of the dean Jake if I want or need Otto here he's coming with me" she reassured him ruffling his hair. gamzee stood up and nodded. he finished school already, but hey, coming down here for a bit could be chill. he really didnt have much else to do. he stretched and and walked by jake ruffling his hair too. he looked at ella." man i wish you could meet karbro... having the two of you around could really open the brother up."

"maybe in a few days" Jake commented laughing and batting away their hands, Ella chuckled at Jake and hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek. gamzee smiled." yea that'd be cool. man we could like jam! awe shit thats gonna be somethin' sicknasty." he picked up his bottle of faygo and chugged the rest. "so, what now jake?" gamzee looked at jake.

.

.


	5. tomorrow

((N/A oh god hey guys! sorry i havnt posted in forever. just alot of crap with school. this chapter is a bit longer i know! i've been making them so short lately! i hope this satisfies you :P enjoy!))

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. AT ALL... SERIOUSLY.

"lunchtime" Jakes mouth watered and his tail wagged, ella chuckled softly at Jake "you guys should go eat I'ma head to the deans office and talk to him" she commented smoothing down Jakes hair tenderly. gamzee's face dropped a bit. " you sure you wanna do that sis.. that motherfucker aint really in a good mood.." he nervously rubbed his neck. "I'll be fine bro" she grinned lazilly picking up on the formality in his calling her sis, "If I can survive raising Jake I can survive the dean" she smiled nuzzling Jakes nose and heading to the deans office. Jake smiled his tail wagging "cyu El" he called as he and Gamzee went to the harley, "cyu bud" she called going to the deans office knocking on the door softly. gamzee sat on the bike " she sure is something.." he looked at jake in a sort of daze. " you're lucky you got such a wicked sis." _

mr. Makara grumbled and looked up from his papers. " come in.." Jakes tail wagged softly "Ellas the shit" he smiled driving them home swinging by a drivethru then nep&eqs, Ella walked in "uh sir I'm Ella English and was wondering if there were any open female dorms?" she asked taking a swig of her faygo. he raised his eyebrow glancing at the faygo bottle. " oh? youre that dogs relative? " he hummphed. and nodded " there's one spare single. its pretty shitty though.." he looked up and smirked crudely. " but i guess you're used that kind of thing, you lived with a dog." she bared her teeth faintly "I happened to like my brother and will be fine with the dorm,"she took the key for the dorm not needing a map she muttered "moody bastard" and walked out to her dorm which turned out to be across the hall from Karkat and Jakes, truly it was abit shitty but she and Otto would trick it out for the two of them, Jake walked into his and Karkats dorm with Gamzee "ohhhh Kaaarkaat guess what I brought" he smiled balancing the sack on his head as he walked in. karkat rolled over in his bed. his blanket were over his head and he was shaking. 'its so fucking cold! why is is so cold?!' he thought to himself. he puled the blankets down from his face and looked at gamzee and jake. the smell of food hit his nose and his mouth watered. it smelled so good. his stomach growled but when he made a move to sit up he was thrown into a fit of spasms. and he fell back down onto the bed. when the he finally stopped convulsing on the bed he rolled onto his back panting with his knee tucked into his chest. " h-hey" hey his voice cracked for lack of use. Jake handed him the bag stroking his bangs "hey Kar" he said softly his tail swishing. karkat nuzzled his head into jakes paw 'warm..' he grabbed onto one of his shoulders and pulled himself up into a sitting position. he was still shivering so he dragged the blankets up with him. " mmn, thatks jake.." he closed his eyes 'so warm..' he furrowed his brow and his eyes snapped open. he was hugging jake. he quickly removed himself and hugged his knees. poking at the food bag " s-sorry." Jake crawled so he was next to karkat "holly fuck you're ice cold" he whimper softly tempted to pull karkat close onto his lap again, there was abit of noise across the hall, the sound of a keyboard and a female voice singing. karkat shivered. and his ears twitched slightly. he looked at the door and gamzee was grinning widely. " motherfucking miracles hmm" karkats tail didnt even flick anymore, it just wraped itself around anything warmer than itself, so basically everything. it burried itself in the blankets next to jake. karkat nodded quickly. " cold." Jake grabbed karkat carefully lifting him into his lap and wrapping his comforter around them both, his ears twitched then he snickered "sounds like ella moved in across the hall" he commented his tail had been wrapped by karkat but he wasn't complaining. karkat nuzzled his head into jakes shoulder shivering quietly. " you're sister... is here?" he whispered out into jakes shirt. gamzee sat by the door. humming to the music. " shes a miracle karbro. it's like, jake split in half and that her of some shit." he smiled happily at his friends. Jake chuckled softly and put his tail over karkats feet to warm them up, "yeah she wants to meet you, once you're over your 'bout of the flu' that is" he commented eating his lunch holding Karkat to keep him warm. karkat tried at a smile. " bet she's like you.." he leaned into jake more fully now, he was so warm. karkat rested his forehead on jakes shoulder and inhaled deeply. he still had the same smelll as when he first walked into the dorm. kinda outdoorsy and fresh with a hit of dog. he was soothing. " cant wait to meet her.." gamzee hummed in agreement. all of the previous statements were correct. and quite frankly gamzee could get used to having a family of . this was his family. he smiled to himself. and closed his eyes listening to the music. Jake smiled and his tail wagged the tuft from karkats own tail was grazing karkats foot since Jake had their tails blanketing karkats feet "she's a sweetheart you'll like her" he smiled, he hummed while he waited for lunch to end. karkat twitched slightly " h-hey! that tickles." he tucked his fet back farther and looked up at jake. he was starting to warm up a bit. he sighed shakily, if possible he would've probably fallen asleep like this. too bad. gamzee looked back over to the both of them. " motherfuckin' miracles bro." he was speaking to Jake in specific. gamzee had a feeling, that the massiahs were in the process of creating one of said miracles as of right now. he smiled to himself. " life is a miracle man. i mean look at them, got all sorts of miraculous shit goin' on. what with there tails and shit," he was staring at the ceiling talking to himself, with a big grin on his face. karkat blushed a little and looked back at him. then looked at jake.. Jake looked confused but had a doofus like grin "that is something I'll have to remember" he laughed his tail wagging again, he whimpered eyeing the clock "awww man I gotta go to my choir and english class here I'ma see if Ella will lend Karkat her heating blanket" he said laying karkat on the bed and fighting off his roommates tail being sure not to tug it or anything her went across the hall and came back with a heating blanket he plugged it in and gave karkat the remote, "you can pick exactly how warm you want it. You'll have your 'furr blanket' " he giggled "when I get back from English class" he commented grabbing his bag and heading out with Gamzee feeling bad about leaving karkat alone. karkat whipered slightly when jake put him down. it was nice. but he guessed the heated blanket would do. he curled up underneath it and wraped his tail around his wrist. at least when jake got back he could snuggle again.

gamzee walked out the door after jake and looked at him. "choir? so you sing too? " he smiled." man all of my brothers and sisters are all up are so talented.." they walked down the stairs out of the dorm and out to jakes bike. gamzee stretched and plopped down on the back and waited for jake to start it up. Ella jogged out and smiled at Jake "hey lilbro mind me hitching a ride? my hog has a flat" she sighed lightly, Jake laughed at her "yeah you'll have to take the cart and hold our bags tho" he said lightly. "Fine by me" she said sitting in the sidecart on her knees with their bags on the bottom where her legs should go, "I got choir how about you?" she asked him. Jake kicked the bike to life and drove back to the school, "same thing pretty cool" he grinned parking and getting up to help ella out. gamzee was probably as happy as a high juggalo could get. he hopped off the bike and walked over to jake and ella. "so you motherfuckers ready to throw down some wicked sounds?" ella smiled "totally I love singing" she said walking between the two of them, Jake laughed "yeah we heard you jamming to the musical stylings of a very potter musical" he teased ducking behind Gamzee when his sister made a lunge for him. Ella smiled and opened the door for them calming herself as she walked into class and handed their teacher ((let's make it kanaya i could see her teaching that)) her slips, ella ent up in the saprano section her voice sounded amazing like every student the teacher had her perform the full chorus to her current favotie song. she smiled and sang the chorus to 'those voices' from a very potter sequeal causing many students even the males to tear up as they watched and listened silently. gamzee stared at her. it was just to beautiful. he let a small smile play at his lips. he leaned over next to jake. " she amazing.." he whispered out in awe. he put his hand up to his hair and scratched his hair thoughtfully. " should get some lessons from her.." when she finished singing everyone in the room applauded and gamzee did too " yea sis! that was amazing.." now, gamzee could sing. but that was just- woah. like woaaahhhhhh. he was mind blown. " you need to teach me how you all up and motherfucking do that sometime sis.." Ella laughed and blushed lightly not expecting the reaction she got, Jake grinned and hopped up onto the stands beside her as the class truly began their voices blended together perfectly still earning them stares from their peers that were near enough. jakes tail wagged the entire class and he smiled, Ella smiled taking his paw in her hand. and gamzee sat and watched the class, or more specifically ella. she even though everyone was singing all at the same time, he could only seem to hear hers. he closed his eyes and litsened to the sweet tunes that were floating around the class. it was relaxing. if only dad had let him go into music in school. shit woulnd be so hard to learn now. sis and jake are so motherfucking tight.. and so happy! man they just brighten up the whole room, i can see why karbro has been in a better mood lately. even when the poor bro is like 'that'. "hmm" he hummed contently to himself and then just let his mind go blank for a while. Ella prodded gamzee softly he'd dozed off, "here try this" Jake said opening a faygo near gamzee ear letting him hear the pop fizz and the pressure was released from the bottle. gamzee cracked his eye open " faygo?" he sat up and looked at jake and ella a bit confused. "uuuh-. ella giggled into her hands "you fell asleep" he told him giving him the faygo. " oh..whoops my bad.. it was just so mutherfucking relaxing and shit.." he scratched his head and took the faygo. standing up he took a sip and sighed. " thanks.." he looked around,, " so you all up and have english next right? so lets go! " he stretched and yawned, shaking his head before heading to the door. Ella smiled and followed with Jake they were joking and Jake kept giggling. gamzee looked back behind him to see jake and ella giggling and laughing with eachother. it made him smile. sometimes people thought it was odd of him to hang around kids younger that him, but he didnt mind because they were all so aweosme pluss he didnt see anyone telling equius off, so he ignored them. he wasnt that old anyway. he skipped the fourth year, so he was still only 22. he shrugged and opened the door to the english room. he held the door for jake and ella as welll this time too. ella stopped the poking Jake in his ticklish spots when Gamzee looked she giggled and walked into class "thanks Gamzee" she smiled. " man thats just sick! you guys have the same classes and shit.. awesome. so that means when me and car cant be around.. you'll be cool right?" he looked down at jake smiling a bit. ella seemed like a tough pie. she could handle herself, and she shared all her classes with jake so that was like "perfect" he finished his sentance out loud. "yeah" she grinned sitting in a seat by Jake, "yeah I'm good" Jake smiled his tail wagging. gamzee kicked back in a chair next to them. he wasnt much for english. so he decided yea,, another nap could happen here. he closed his eyes and drifted off in no time. he was woken up by a buzzing coming from inside his pocket he blinked once looking around for the cause on said buzzing when he realize it was his phone tav texted him. - uH,, gAMZEE, iF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH OF A BOTHER COULD I,,uH COME OVER FOR A BIT,, mAYBE?- he smiled softly to himself, too cute.. he texted back. - hMm. tOo cUtE bRo. i dOnT kNoW, iLl hAvE tO sEe iF iTs cOoL wItH kAr aNd jAkE. bUt wE'rE gOnNa mOtHeRfUckIn' haVe tO sTaY aT mY oLd pLaCe.. cAUsE iM kEePiN aN eYe oN kaR.- he sent it and stuck the phone back into his pocket looking over at jake. " bro tav wants to come out and chill tonight, are you gonna be cool with karbro?.." "totally" Jakes tail wagged softly at the idea, "I'll be across the hall if you need me Jakey" ella told him flushing when the teacher asked her to recite juliets balchony lines. she rose to her feet and after taking in a deep breath she recited the lines perfectly word for word her eyes were closed she was totally in character for this. gamzee looked at her and then his gaze moved to across the entire room as he noticed, every guy in the class had their eyes glued to her. he cocked his head to the side a bit. "huh." he looked at jake, " she really is good .. at motherfucking everything bro. you better watch out man, she looks like she'll be pretty damn popular soon bro." he sat back against his chair as she sat back down he looked her in the eye. " you sis, are one hell of a motherfucking miracle, but watch out, im seeing some people who think the same thing." Ella blushed lightly and looked down "thanks, I'm not that fancy thou I just know my shakespeare" she smiled "makes me think of the song I wrote, next time we hang out I'll let you hear it" she smiled at him as she copied notes with Jake. gamzee nodded. he was quiet the straight forward guy so he told her straight up." you are plenty fancy sis, and quite frankly you're pretty too. so, watch out for those mutherfuckin' creeps around here." then he nodded. " and sure i'd love to hear it, me a karbro are always writing wacky shit in our free time.. hey im pretty sure we're all up and starting a band, wanna join?" "thank you" she blushed like crazy at the compliment and smiled at his offer "yeah that sounds fun" she told him, Jakes tail wagged fast "this'll be brilliant" he cheered softly, after a while the bell marking the end of the day rang. "yeah time to head hime" Jake and Ella both cheered together. gamzee smiled and followed them back to the bike. " i just need to get my bag before i leave aright?" he scratched his head lightly "yo, sis you can ride on the bike this time since you all up and had to sit in the side car n the way here." he nodded at the back seat as he picked up the bags ans put them in his lap. his knees stuck out out and it was kinda cramped but he got comfortable. "I'm alright plus you're taller so you should sit in the back" she commented not wanting him to be uncomfortable, "I got something better ella can drive it i'll take the cart and Gam can ride the back" Jake suggested itching his ear. gamzee sighed he was so confused. "uhh whut? okay, i am so lost right now brother." he stood up out of the cart and looked at the two of them. srcatched his head and then sat on the back of the bike, " you sure bro?" he looked down at jake. Jake grinned hopping in the sidecart "totally" he smiled his tail wagging fast Jake was the shortest of the three of them, "cool" Ella giggled hopping on the front she was a skirt or dress girl so she was sporting shorts and a baggy tshirt. She smiled and kicked the bike to life, "ready?" she smiled back at Gamzee then down at Jake. gamzee nooded and leaned back into the bike. the wind blowing through his hair was so nice. it was relaxing and exciting all at the same time. when ever he got enough money he was so getting one of these things. once they got back to the dorm gamzee hopped of the bike and helped jake up out of the side cart. then he walked over to the door to the dorm and opened it for them. Ella peaked over Gamzees shoulder to get a look at karkat without going in Jake had told her karkat had the flu and they weren't gonna risk her catching it for them to meet, she smiled sweetly and waved she hugged Jake blowing a kiss onto his cheek making him laugh before she went across the hall to her dorm. Jake blushed lightly and unpacked his schoolbag he dug about and got gamzees bag "found it" he smiled like most dogs he'd burried it figuritively he'd just hid it under his blankets. gamzee smiled and took the bag from jake. then walked over to karkat and leaned over him " hey bro, tavs callin me out, so im gonna leave you with jake hey? " he whispered karkat rolled over on his bed and stuck his out of the heated blanket. " mm? s-sure s'cool" he mumbbled out. then gamzee ruffled his hair gently and stood up again waving at jake. " bye bro, i'll be all up and seein' you tomorrow alright?" "see you Gam" Jake said crawling onto karkats bed and laying beside him "ready for your promised snuggle session?" he asked blowing his bangs out of his eyes lightly.

karkat smiled lightly and nodded like a little kid. " mhmm" he slowly crawled out from under the blankets to jake. Jake took karkat into his arms and nuzzled their heads minding not to bump karkats horn, "comfy?" he smiled his tail wagging softly. karkat sighed happily and his tail wrapped around the others. he burried his face into jakes shirt " you are so warm" he mumbled into the fabric. he closed his eyes and exhaled through his mouth. " and fluffy " he added. pulling a hand up to pet jakes hair and fur softly. Jake smiled and his tail wagged some more "the perks of being a human puppy" he giggled. karkat smiled into jakes shirt. " guess there has to be some sort of perk right?..." he stopped smiling and cringed at himself. " too bad i didnt get any." jake was so warm and soft just like his personality. and karkat, karkat was cold and unwanted a scar on the face of humanity. " stupid lab" he bit his lip harshly, he needed to keep his cool. it was easy for him to have really drastic mood swings in this state. so yes calm, happy thoughts were good. Jake nuzzled Karkats head softly and wagged his tail so the tuft of karkat tickled his foot "don't get all depressed on me Kar" he soothed softly trying to lighten his mood. karkat twitched and bit his lip again but this time because it tickled. " h-hey! stop that-" he brushed him fingers over jakes ears palyfully." im not depressed! just, a bit bummed out." Jake blushed and giggled "everytime you get bummed or mopey it's not good cause you're upset" he said softly nuzzling his nose softly to karkats forehead. karkat looked down and blushed aswell, he sighed and massaged the tip of jakes ear between his fingers casually." i just dont get why you care so much.." he mumbled out. Jakes tail wagged more at that he sighed softly "well you're my best pal" he soothed karkat rubbing his bit his lip and sighed again putting on a little smile " hah y-yea, thats right" he looked back down at jakes chest. if it wasnt for the messed up moods and aching plus the fact that everything in his head was a pile of crap right now, he would have almost said he his chest hurt, but he didnt know what it was from. Jake hummed a song he hadn't heard since he was a kid and actually ended up singing it he was singing tomorrow. karkat smiled softly and blinked once as he felt his face heat up. his eyes widened and he touched his face. when he lifted away his fingers they were covered in bright red tears. he sniffed. he didnt even know why he was crying. at least, he chose not to know. " u-uhh" he sniffled agained. " dont w-want to stain your clothes" "they'll live" he soothed taking a hold of karkat and rubbing his back "don't cry kar it's alright this'll be over tomorrow" he soothed him. karkat leaned into him with his face pressed into his shirt he sniffled again quietly and wrapped his arms around jakes torso and hugged him, he felt like he could just stay here forever in his arms and everything would be alright, like he could tell him everything and it would stop the pain. his breath hitched as he inhaled deeply. " thanks" he whispered out. "anything for you" he said lightly rocking them he softly whispered 'no one's gonna dare' into Karkats ear holding him close and rubbing his back

"so naturally I'm here for you" he soothed into his ear his tail wagging. kakat closed his eyes and listened to jakes voice silently. he couldnt wait for tomorrow to come. he - he.. woah, " hmmn" eys eyes were heavy why were they getting so .. heavy? " jkaee " he drawled " i- i-" his eyes dropped and he yawned before tucking up his knees and drifting off to sleep. Jake watched and leaned againsts the bedframe and rubbed Karkats back smiling his tail wagged and he watched his roommate sleep he held him and sang in a way to let karkat know he was still holding him.


	6. Chapter 6

karkat nuzzled into jake in his sleep clutching his shirt. he turned onto his side and wrapped his tail around jakes waist and sort of purred softly. " soft" he murmered out. Jake did his best not to giggle and he rubbed Karkats bellyside softly "yup a soft puppy" he cooed to his sleeping roommate, he couldn't help but show gamzee a true miracle so he had ella send their robot gaurdian Otto in and he took a photo of the two of them Jake was waving at the camera smiling, after otto took the photo Jake texted 'behold a very true miracle he fell asleep, btw Ella says hi' he sent the message and he stroked karkats bellyside some more. gamzee felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled away from tavros breaking their kiss. " one sec tavbro.." he pulled out his phone and read the message and a huge grin stretched across his face. " motherfucking miracles." tavros gave him a quizzical look and peeked at the phone. " his eyes went wide and teary " o-oh my god" he said in a sqeaky voice. he was smalling and crying at the same time and gamzee hugged him, " miracles hmm?" tav nodded. gamzee texted him back. - ThAtS sOmE mIrAcUlOuS sHIt rIgHt tHeRe bRo. yOu gOt tAv aLl uP aNd cRyInG. hOnk. :o) - 'Oh god I didn't mean to' Jake replied gently itching karkats back with his claws, Jakes tail wagged in contentment and he smiled lightly playing with Karkats hair it was like black satin between his paws he smiled down at his friend watching him sleep. gamzee smiled and replied before shoving his phone back in his pocket and wrapping his arms around tavros " where were we motherfucker?.."

karkat clicked his tongue and rolled onto his stomach in jakes lap wrapping himself around jake. like he was a big pillow and nuzzled into his neck. he inhaled deeply and sighed he whimpered softly. Jake giggled ever so slightly karkats breath had tickled his neck, he massaged Karkats back softly he was curious on if Karkat was hungry so he listened to hear if karkats stomach would growl"Karkat" he cooed softly husing his own tail to lightly dust the sole of karkats foot in a soft attempt to make him stir "you should get up so we can eat dinner" he said softly. it did. ever so slightly but it did. and karkat licked his lips in his sleep brushing jakes neck as he did. he made a small squeaking noise and twitched before leaning in and licking jakes neck again this time continuing.* karkat leaned forward and licked the icecream again, it was his favourite flavour, rasberry. he suck on it and likced his lips, he wasnt quite sure where he'd gotten it from but hell it was good he bit into it and it yelped. he jumped and dropped it and shook his head* karkat opened his eyes slowly and blicked a few times he was back in his room and he no longer had iceream but jake . "woah!" he stumbled back off the bedd and fell onto his but on the floor. jake giggled at the neck licking due to it tickling his arms shot out and he caught karkat around the middle before he hit the floor "you alright Kar?" he asked holding his dazed roommate. "what sounds good for dinner? cause from the size of this mark" he giggled putting a hand on his bitemark, "I'm not feeding you enough" he teased Karkat. karakt was panting hard and his eyes were wide " what jus- you- i was eating icecream and then.. what, you- .." he paused and stared at him very confused "why was i biting you?" "you kept licking my neck then you nipped me" he told karkat shooshing him softly. karkat narrowed his eyes slightly he was still kinda out of it " you taste like rasberries. .." he shook his head lightly again and yawned stretching, " woah that was so weird.." he looked up at jake snapping back out of karkat land. " what happened.. awe shit did gam give me his meds again?" "no you fell asleep" Jake said with a wagging tail he laid karkat down on his back on the bed then went to the kitchen to start dinner, "what do you want for dinner?" he smiled lightly. karkat was in shock, " i-i what?! " he bit his lip and sat up. he was consentrated for a while and then he looked back up at jake. " i was ... sleeping," tears pricked his eyes and a look of relief and pure happiness washed oveer his features. " oh my god.." he smiled and looked at him regaining his composure " u-uh yea. hm, just some sauseges would be nice.. then i wanna go out and get some icecream.. to celebrate, plus im just craving icecream.." jake laughed and hugged Karkat his tail wagging fast "I'm surprised too" he had tear pricks in his eyes and a big doofy smile on his face, "sure thing" he smiled sizzling them some sausages. karkats eyes widened at the hug but he smiled and accepted it happily. when he smelled the sausages he stood up, he was really hungry. 'guess sleeping does that to you' he srugged and walked into the kitchen his mouth was watering "mmm smells good" he sat on one of the stools by the table. " how long was i out for.?" he looked at the clock, it was 8. am or pm he didnt know. there was no window in the kitchen. he shrugged. "3 hours you knocked out at about 5 and it's 8 pm now" he told karkat dishing them each two sausages. he smiled 3 hours. " sweet." he felt so light and refreshed. he sighed happily. this was like the best day in his life., the heat was over finally and he had slept! actually slept! he couldnt help the big grin that passed over his face. the expression was new but enjoyable non the less. " thanks" he said digging into his food. "anytime" he grinned eating too his tail wagging. karkatstail tapped lightly against the floor. he gulped the rest of heis food down and sat back in his chair after putting dishes in the sink. and walked over to his bed picking up his phone and a wallet shoving them into his pants pocket. and then sat on his bed with his legs crossed like a little kid waiting to go to the park. Jake laughed putting his plate in the sink "come on let's go eager beaver" he teased pulling his beanie on. karkat threw on his own hat hitting jake on the arm playfully for the tease. " im allowed to be happy!.. i think." he shook his head walking out the door his tail flicking around happily. " c'mon i know this awesome place for icecream... not that i ate it alot but gamzee and tav brought me there alot. his brother works there when he's not at the vet." Jake whimpered at the words vet, suddenly his ears perked "hey wanna meet my sister? since your done" he offered grinning with a wagging tail he slid his boots on. karkat nodded excitedly " of course!" he grinned if she was anything like jake he was sure they'd get along perfectly. Jake smiled and went across the way knocking on the door "hey Ella we're heading out for ice cream you should come with us" he smiled, Ella smiled coming out of her dorm tying her hair back in braided pigtails. karakat smiled and waved at ella. " hey" she was pretty ans looked just like jake too. " yea you should come along with us, this place i know is really good for icecream and there are some friends i want you to meet." "nice to meet you" she smiled walking with them to the bike, "f they're anything like Gamzee I'm looking forward to it" she giggled. karkat chuckled. " so you met gamzee huh?" he tilted his head " no i dont think its rwally possible for anyone but gamzee to be gamzee but they're still really awesome." he looked at the bike and then looked between all three of them " uh im the smallest so ill take the side cart" he nodded getting into it. "you sure Kar" Jake asked while Ella ties the laces of her hiking boots tighter, "it'll actually help to go faster" Ella told Jake lightly hopping up on the back. Jake shook his head at his sister and got on in front and kicked it to life, "tell me what turns to take Kar" Jake said down at his roommate once he'd started out of the parkinglot. karkat gave jake the directions as the drove along the streets and with one last turn they stopped at a small icecream parlour karkat smiled softly he used to come here with gam and tav all the time and they would get it free sometimes too because of tavs brother. " alright this is it" he said before standing up and hopping out of the cart. Ella smiled hopping off and adjusting her socks, Jake smiled and got off going over to karkats side with ella on his other side "let's go" he giggled excitedly. karkat ran off to the door like a small child on christmas morning swinging open the door. he looked at the shop owner. " hey old man is rufio here?" the shop owner smiled and nodded calling for his from the back. he walked out in an apron and looked at karkat and cocked his head to the side in comfusion. " wheres gam and tav?" katakr smiled " they didnt come today, i brought some other friends though " he gestured to ella and jake. Ella smiled and waved softly at Rufio lightly "hi I'm Ella" she introduced herself, "and I'm Jake" he smiled with a happy wag to his tail. rufio looked at the small kids. he raised his eyebrow and smiled " well nice to meet you then!" how old are you guys anyway? looks so young!" "I'm 21" Ella informed him looking slightly offended, Jakes ears flickered under his beanie "I'm 18 I'll be 19 in a few days" he explained, karkat looked up " 19 i'll be 20 soon" rufio smiled you guys are just too adorable. heheh o relax im only teasing, tav gets all flustered when i call him little too. " him smiled brightly " what can i get you guys?" Jakes ears flickered "chocolate" he smiled his tail going faster, "likewise" Ella smiled at down at her brother. karkat licked his lips " rassberry for me if you will" rufio smied and nodded " sure thing, today its on the house because youguys are new friends! annnnd because you slept karkat thats like woow!" karkat stared a bit comfused " how did-" rufio smiled heartily " tav called me earlier congrats by the way" Jake slowly shifted so ella was now between him and karkat "i'ma friggin kill gam" he whispered not really meaning it, "you're an insomniac?" Ella asked lightly. rufio handed out the icecreamand walked out from behind the counter taking off his apron to reveal his .. intresting choice of clothes. he was different. so he chose to stand out. he smiled at them " good?"karkat nodded " yea. miracles huh" he laughed slightly. "yeah thanks" Ella smiled lightly, Jake grinned he'd dug into his his tail going crazy. "Ima regret letting you have sweets" she laughed at Jake, "it's nice to meet you in person" Ella smiled at Ruffio. he nodded at her " likewise!" he sat down on one of the stools across from them " so what have you guys been up to hm?" "well I just moved in across the hall from Jake and Karkat, I already got the room tricked out" Ella smiled lightly finishing hers already, Jake smiled his tail still wagging "I've been laying down for three hours resting after a long day of school, it was me Gamzee and Ella today" he smiled. rufio looked to karkat ".. and what about you? you're never this happy. as in like physically impossible. what happened?" karkat stared at jake for a moment and then looked back to rufio. he paused and then looked confused." i guess it's cause i finally slept, and well ive made some pretty kickass friends. " he nodded his head at ella and jake. Ella and Jake smiled and Jakes tail went faster, "god Jakey settle down" Ella laughed watching his tail basically a black blur behind him. karkatk giggled " man you are hyper! shouldnt have given you icecream before bed." he finished his own icecream and stretched out. " yep that was good. so what do you guys wanna do now?" "don't worry I got a trick for tiring him out" Ella laughed ruffling Jakes hair being sure not to knock off his beanie, Jakes face flushed but he couldn't help but smile at her and bat her hand tail swayed softly. "it's getting pretty late" Ella commented looking outside. karkat stretched and nodded looking out side as well. " yea looks like it.. we should head back.." he looked at rufio. " thanks for the icecream," rufio smiled and scratched his head. " it was my pleasure you guys! thatnks for the company." he got up and wiped down his pants. " come visit again!" he said cheerily before waving goodbye. Ella smiled softly "thanks Rufio g'bye" she waved lightly leading a hyper/tired Jake out to the bike, "Ella you drive" he told her wagging his jumped i to the side car. and sighed happily. " ahh, i dont think ill be able to sleep for a while again, that nap gave me too much energy.." he wraped his tail up around jakes arm and threw him a small smile. the bike kicked to life and they were off. Jake smiled and wrapped his tail around Karkats then hugged his sister and laid his head on her back as she drove them home, "I'm sure Jakey will be able to get you asleep he's got that affect" she chuckled getting off once they arrived. karkat smiled at the thought. " hmm" he hummed contently. " i hope so.." he hopped out of the side cart and stretched before waling over to the door and opening it for jake and bella to come in before walking up to their rooms. he looked at ella smiled waving " well g'night" Ella chuckled "sweet dreams boys" she smiled pulling Jake into a hug planting a kiss on his cheek blowing air out on his face, Jake blushed giggling "come on, G'night El" he smiled heading inside Ella went to her dorm across the hall. "let's do something karkat" Jake grinned his tail wagging he was abit excited the hyper wearing off he looked like an eager puppy. karkat blushed and nodded "o-okay " he smiled and follwed jake into their dorm. " so what do you wanna do?" he asked sitting on his bed kicking off his shoes and flopping back down onto it. Jake took off his boots and his top cause the dorm was really warm "anything let's snuggle or something" he smiled stretching and itching his ear. karkat blushed again ever harder " u0-uhm ,,, okay" god he sounded like tav he shook his head and took a deep breath. he smiled lightly and held out his arms like a small child. and giggled softly. Jake giggled and curled up with karkat cuddling his face into the smaller males stomach as he snuggled againsts him his tail resuming its position of wrapping itself about his leg. karkats face lit up like a light. he nervously wrapped his arms around jake and ssighed bitting his lip. he looked sideways to the bed. he closed his eyes tight and opened them again. "... u-hm. jake?" "yeah?" Jake asked againsts his stomach before looking up. karkat didnt look up from the bed but continued talking. " i-i.." he looked at jake and his tail flicked nervously beside him. he exhaled deeply." when im around you, i get all happy. and my heart pounds like crazy,-" he blushed hard again." and when you said i was your best friend, it hurt. it hurt here -" he reached up and gripped his looked at jake , he looked confused and sad and happily and nervous all at the same time. he looked away again and chewed his lip. " jake whats wrong with me?" Jakes face darkened softly and his tail swayed lightly "K-Karkat that means you're in love" he blushed harder but had a softly smile on his face, "I feel the same way my tail goes crazy when I'm around you I've never been this snuggly with ANYBODY other then Ella before. I don't let anybody ever pet my ears or anything" he blushed looking more so at Karkats chest then his face his face was burning red. karkats eyes widened and he looked at jake. " l-love?" he stared at jake for a minute and then looked surprised " s-so you too-" his eyes widened again " so are we like-" Jake went to reply but instead his face burned brighter and he pushed his lips against Karkats his tail wagging abit faster the tip in the exact same spot as usual. karkat gasped lightly and his eyes went huge before relaxing again and nervously kissing him back. his tail was going crazy and his heart was pounding like mad. " i-i think i love you.." he whispered softly into the kiss. "I love you too" Jake whispered laying beside Karkat and resting his head on his chest his tail wagging againsts Karkats foot due to it being wrapped around his legs, "you make me so happy" he smiled. karkat blushed lightly and smiled wide hugging jake and nuzzlin ginto his chest sighing happily. " gamzee's gonna love this.." he giggled out. Jake giggled too "so will everyone he tells" he laughed burrying his face in Karkats hair his tail was going crazy and his heart was beating. " hahah.. miracles" karkat snuggled into jake and yawned. " mm i dont get ho you do that.." he mummbled out from jakes chest before popping his head up and looking at him blushing he bit his lip again. he was embarassed a bit ".. could . could we do that again?" he asked witha big blush. "what kiss?" he asked softly grazing his tailtip down Karkats sole softly trying to spook a squeak out of him. karkat shivered and eeped softly looking down at his feet. " h-hey! not nicee" he pouted before blushing.." uhm y-ea.." he giggled lightly "not my fault you got ticklish feet" he giggled before hugging Karkat and kissing him softly giggling abit into the kiss. karkat closed his eyes and smiled softly too. he wrpped his arms around jake and hugged him before breaking the kiss and blushing. he put his head against jakes shoulder. and squeezed lightly. " my eyes are getting heavy again.." he drawled out. "go to sleep then" he said taking one of karkats nearby socks and throwing it hard and the switch with the right angle it turned off the lights, "I'll sing to you if you want" he offered rubbing Karkats back gently running his dull claws around on his back. karkat purred softly and nodded " that would be nice.." Jake smiled and sang a lullaby to Karkat stroking his hair tenderly. Jake grabbed the comforter and covered them with it. karkat yawned again and smiled contently. " night jake.." he closed his eyes as the warm and fuzzy feeling of sleeping with the one he loved wrapped around him. Jakes tail wagged and he laid sleeping holding karkat to him he enjoyed having his boyfriend in his arms. karkat rolled over and smiled as memories of last night were brought back to him. he yawned and stretched out his legs. before looking up at jake and giving him a soft kiss on the nose. " morning.." he whispered out. Jakes taill wiggles softly "good morning" he smiled kissing Karkats lips. karkat giggled softly. and hugged jake. " what do you want for breakfast?" he looked up and then let go of the hug so he could sit up a bit and look a the clock. today was a saturday, so really it didnt matter but he was still curious to see how long he had slept. his eyes widened slightly as he saw it was around 9am already. he smiled lightly " i slept all night, no issues." he looked at jake and a bout of giddiness washed over him as he jumped on the other boy grinning like an idiot. " thanks jakey." he said softly into his ear. Jake smiled and his answer was cut off by a startled yip from karkat pouncing on him, "anything for you" he smiled cuddling his face into karkats face brushing their noses together. "How bout we have some eggs something easy" he suggested lightly. karkat nodded "eggs sounds good.." he got of of jake and jumped off the bed. walking into the kitchen, his tail swishing happily behind him. he opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs. then walked to get a pan. he cooked up the eggs for breakfast ans set two plates down on their small table. Jake smiled excitedly and he ate his tail swaying behind him, "so what should we do today?" Jake asked shifting his position to nuzzle karkats cheek lightly. karkat leaned in slightly. " hmm, well we should probably start off by telling everyone the news.. and then perhaps later we could throw a party... believe me, with a group of friends like ours.. shit always gets awesome at our parties." he chuckled lightly. and finished up his eggs before throwing his plate in the sink. " but, im going to shower first.. three days of not moving really does a number on a guy.." he shook his head and grabbed some clothes before heading off to the bathroom. "okay I'ma gather the stuff for the laundry" he commented stripping their beds and gathering their dirty clothes he headed down to the laundry room down the hall. karkat stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders and a pair of loose black jeans on. he threw the towel onto his bed before going through his drawers and finding a black tee with a green trim. he smiled pulling it over his head and the flopping back onto his bed. he picked up his phone and texted gamzee letting him know they were going to stop by and most likely bring ella, so he had to tidy up and bit. gamzee replied with his usual 'sure thing bro' and the phone was set down onto his bed. Jake came back singing lightly to himself he smiled seeing Karkat, "so you tell Gamzee yet?" he asked curling up on the bed next to Karkat his tail wagging happy. karkat shook his head. " i want it to be a surprise once we get there and no telling ella yet either, " he smiled rubbing jakes head. and sighing softly before frowning slightly. " gamzee is at his dad's place. are you cool with that?" he looked at jake worriedly. he didnt want his to be uncomfortable. Jakes ears lowered abit, "I should be with all of you guys there is El coming?" he asked his tail swaying. karkat nodded " if she can yea thatd be nice" karkat pet jake again. " dont worry you should be fine. i'll invite Rufio along too, considering Tav is already there anyways." he looked at jake. and then tilted his head smiling. " Zil and Rufio are like water and oil. they dont mix. mostly because gam and tav are together. so if he's around gamzee's dad will bug off.. " "cool" he smiled his tail wagging softly like a puppy in a shop window, "want me to go get my sister? she can put Otto in sleepmode while she's out" he said stretching softly. karkat nodded " mihgt as well come with you so we can lock up hm?" he stood up off the bed and stretched before pocketing his keys and his wallet. he looked at jake while pulling on his beanie. "ready?" Jake pulled on his beanie and slid on his boots "yeah let's go" he smiled heading out the door. karkat locked up and put the keys back into his pocket following jake across the hall to ella's dorm. " do you think she's up yet?" he didnt want to be rude and just barge in. he looked at jake. Jake smiled and nodded "Ellas always up early, Ells it's Jake" he called lightly drumming a peculiar beat on the door, Ella opened the door wearing a blue shirt and black pants. "Morning boys, so Kk did Jakey lull you into sleep again?" she smiled. karkat blushed a bit. " yes i fell asleep again last night" he smiled lightly. " your're brother seems to possess magical proerties" he chuckled lightly. " hey we're going to head over to gamzee's, you wanna tag along?" he looked up at her smiling softly. " im going to see if Rufio can make it as well, for means of company and as pest comtrol" he looked at jake and grinned. "sure" Ella smiled, "Otto fixed my tire lastnight so I can ride my bike there" she smiled grabbing her keys and there was a garbled mechanical whirring the sound like a loud computer shutting down and she came back out. "He's not too happy about you wanting to go out yet?" Jake asked following her out his tail around karkats. "not without him" she chuckled. karkat smiled once they got down to the bikes karkat gave ella the directions to gamzee's place " see you in a bit then.." he waved. then pulled out his phone texting Rufio, - HEY WE'RE HEADING OVER TO GAMZEE'S PLACE. WANNA COME?- he sat down on the back of jakes bike and got comfortable when his phone buzzed. - yEA SURE,, iLL BE OVER IN A BIT,, jUST HAVE TA GET THIS LITTLE GUT PATCHED UP- karkat nodded. " alright Rufio will be there soon he's just finishing up at the vet."


	7. Everybody: have sweet rave party?

"okay" Ella smiled hopping on her harely and heading there, Jake smiled wrapping his tail around Karkat and following Ella to Gamzees place he still seemed nervous about the fact that zil is gonna be there. karkat sighed and leaned forward hugging jake " it'll be alright" he said noticing jakes slight unease. " if he does even the slightest thing to you me and Rufio will kick his ass." he smiled into jakes back. wrapping his own tail around jakes waist to comfort him, mindful of it tickling him. Jake bit his lip to not giggle but ent up giggling anyway "okay thanks Kar" he smiled parking beside Ellas bike and hopping off his and helping Karkat get down. karkat got off the bike and smiled his tail swished happily from side to side. Zil had a big place. like this house was HUGE. karkat never really understood why because he lived alone. he shrugged. walking up to the front door and ringing the doorbell. a few seconds later a tall figure appeared through the gall window. karkat smiled as the door swung open and they were met with gamzee. " hey motherfuckers." his smiled lazily. " well come on in my friends.." he stood aside for them to walk in and karkat heard tav calling from upstairs " uh,, just come right up! " Jakes tail wagged softly "hey Gamzee, hi tav" he waved walking in with karkat and his sister, "hey Gam" Ella smiled lightly "your house is wicked huge" she commented. gamzee frowned slightly. " yea i know." he shook it off. " anyways my brothers and sister. why dont you guys all up and head upstairs? tav is up there, i'll be like motherfuckin, 10 seconds." he turned around and slinked off to do what ever it is gamzee waved over ella and jake " c'mon" he started walking up the stairs. at the top tav was waiting " uh, hey guys! " he said happily. he wasnt in his wheelchair so it was kind of weird for him to talk like this. "u-uhh,, can we maybe go to gamzee's room,, this is kind of awkward." karkat tsked. " you could have just stayed there so you wouldnt have to scooch around like that." tav looked down " s-sorry i just wanted to,, uh..-" karkat sighed " c'mon tav, its fine. -" gamzee walked up the stairs and up behind karkat. " yea it's chill brother." he picked tav up and tavros blushed "u-uhh!" gamzee smiled and carried him to his room, looking back "come on this way "he said to jake and ella. Jakes ears were back in a way to show his gaurd was up he followed keeping close to ella and karkat, "don't worry Jake you're fine with us here" Ella soothed him stroking his hair. karkat pet jakes head lightly " yea it's safe dont worry" they alked into gamzee's room and karkat plopped down on the small couch by the wall patting the cushion next to him for jake to come sit. gamzee set tav down on the bed and sat next to him. he gestured to a comfy looking slouch chair and looked at ella " you can have that one sis, best motherfuckin seat in the house" he smiled. Jake sat beside Karkat his tail wagging softly, "thanks" Ella smiled sitting down on the couch Gamzee'd ushered her to.

Jakes tail wagged softly his ears flickering in every direction possible he was on red alert, "Jake calm your tits bro we're fine, I'm not scared of the dean big doesn't always mean powerful" Ella soothed sitting on the arm of the couch next to Jake and running his hand through his hair soothing him "he can't do anything to us here, he touches you and he'll regret it" she reassured Jake kissing her lips between his ears softly. gamzee made a move to talk but froze as he heard the doorbell. "i'll be right ba-" he was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Zil's voice pirecing the quiet morning air. " motherfucker why are you at my house!" he yelled. karkat cringed even though they were upstairs it was still loud as fuck. the reply came from a calmer more taunting source which could only have been Rufio. " uh, because i drove here?" gamzee twitched yep that was gonna set him off. Zil paused for a moment. ".. get your skinny punk ass OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rufio stared at Zil with an iiritated expression. " how bout no?" he pushed his way past Zil and looked back " now if you will exuse me.. i have FRIENDS that would like to chill. if you have any compliants please write them down and shove them up your ass." he turned back around without another word and stalked up the stair sighing. he walked into gamzee's room " eheh, sorry about that,," he scratched his head. ella laughed into her hands hearing rufio "damn you got guts man" she laughed smiling at him, Jake waved his tail had gone between his leg "hey rufio" he called out smiling. Rufio waved and sat on the floor by the door crossing his legs. " so what are we doing huh?" karkat grinned and looked at jake. gamzee cocked his head slightly and tav and Rufio looked confused " what?" Jake blushed smiling softly, Ella shrugged softly and sat on the couch offering for rufio to sit next to her. Rufio nodded and walked over falling back onto the couch and sighing. karkat looked at jake and then looked around the room and bit his lip smiling. " we have some pretty bitch tits wicked news guys" he looked at jake grinning. Jake grinned sheepishly softly gripping karkats hand in his paw softly, Ella smiled then got a confused look "really?" she asked lightly. karkat nodded and bit his lip. gamzee broke out into a fit of chuckles." miracles bro, i told you." tav gasped and then a goofy smile spread over his features. " aha!,, uh that so great!" Rufio looked around at everyone with the most confused and lost expression on his face "what did i miss?" he stared at karkat and jake. "they're a couple now" Ella smiled lightly exposing an overbite smaller then Jakes, Jake smiled and his tail wagged faster he curled lightly laying his head on karkats shoulder "don't chew your lip off" he whispered in a teasing tone. karkat blushed slightly before poking jakes nose. but he still stopped. he sighed contently and slouched back into the sofa wrapping his arms around jake. " hmm " he hummed sofly. then looked at Rufio. " get it now?" Rufio nodded. " sweet. but seriously, what are we gonna do?" he looked at karkat. who looked back and smiled again. " we're throwing a party later. first off you guys are coming, second i wanted to ask gam if we could maybe have it here, because this place is the biggest out of all of ours..." gamzee shrugged and nodded "as long as my old man decides to all up and be less- well.." he was at a loss for words when Rufio piped up. " bitchy? self-absorbed? stupid? take your pick." karkat looked at Rufio. " you alright man?" Rufio shrugged "mhm Zillypoo just riles me up sometimes is all" gamzee cocked his head at the odd nickname and shrugged " yea i guess you can all up and stay here. how many brothers are coming?" karkat zoned for a minute counting. "around like 20? at least. yep that should be good." he nodded. it's been forever since everyone has got together. Ella bit her lip abit "I wonder if it'll be safe to leave otto on standby mode for a long ammount of time" she said softly, Jake cuddled him his tail wagging fast "he should be fine Ell you gotta socalize" he said smiling at her. Ella chuckled softly "good pont Jakey he'll live" she smiled at her brother. Karkat got to work contacting everybody while gamzee and tav went shopping for supplies and Rufio went wandering around the house. after karkat finshed he looked at the ceiling " man it'll be nice to get everyone together again, it's been ages. like i havnt talked to terezi or dirk in the longest time.." Jakes ears perked "you know Dirk?" he asked with a wag of his tail, Ella had gone with Rufio to explore the estate curious how the dean lived outside the school. karakt looked over to jake " yea why?" he raised and eyebrow. "he's on of my best friends, he's the one that gave me and Ella Otto" Jake commented softly cuddling closer to Karkat, "place is huge, must be to hold his ego" Ella commented looking out a nearby window at the veiw. karkat smiled and held jake tight "well you'll get to see him today then!" he kissed jake softly.

Rufio looked back over his shoulder and tisked, " i hate rich people that think they're better that everyone else, it's disgusting." he huffed and continued walking down the hall grumbling to himself " bastard should never have gotten out of there.." "out of where?" Ella asked strainging lightly to keep up cause he was a tad taller then her, "yay" Jake smiled kissing Karkat back putting a paw lightly on Karkats belly his tail wagging. Rufio stiffened and turned his head slightly. ' fuck she heard me..' he sighed no use covering up for him now. " promise you wont tell jake or tav, i dont want them to leave gamzee alone because of him.. Karkat already knows." he bit his lip in concentration. he looked down at her with a furrowed brow, " prison. after two years he managed to bail himself out." he cringed at the thought." never should have gotten out of there." "I'm not tellin noone" she soothed patting his arm, "that doesn't surprise me and I agree with you that buttutter should still be in jail I don't trust him. jusy his yelling had jakes tail darting between his legs, I nearly punched him when I went to get my dorm." she admitted grinding her teeth together. he swallowed hard. " they used to call him picasso. if you can guess why,," he looked down and clenched his fists he shook his head and kept walking. " but enough of this. it's giving me a headache" "here" she soothed pulling an asprin bottle from her pocket opening one of his fists lightly placing the bottle inside it "two should help" she smiled lightly. he sighed lightly and his expresion eased up a bit. " thanks" he popped back the asprin and swallowed dryly. " tastes aweful.. " he wiped his tongue on his shoulder. before handing back the bottle. he looked around. the fact that he knew his way around here so well made him sick. down the hall on the left was the kitchen though that, about 10 feet to the right there was a huge closet. he shuddered. " lets head back the other way.. this place dosnt sit right with me." she couldn't help but giggle at his reaction "I doubt your shoulder tastes any better" she teased softly pocketing the bottle, "good idea" she gave a faint whimper and turned to head back being sure he was still near. once they got back to the entrance they were met with gamzee and tav and a shit load of food. " woah, think you guys got enough there?" Rufio stared. gamzee smiled wide " haha, this party is gonna be motherfuckin sick nasty bro, gotta have the wicked munchies too man." tavros smiled clumsily " y-yea, its gonna be ,,uh,, bitchtits up in this house." gamzee chuckled and ruffled tav's hair " damn straight" Rufio shook his head and snickered. " alright, let me help you guys take this stuff in." ella giggled at Tavros "here I'll help too" he said taking half of what Tavros had, Jakes tail wiggled and he had slumped laying his head and arms on karkats lap lightly. "Gam and Tav are back" he stated. karkat nodded. "we should probably go help set things up huh?" he looked down at jake. " you really are too adorable.." he lifted jake up so that his paws were now resting on karkats shoulders and he was at eye level. he nuzzled jakes nose and then brushed his ear. watching it flick. he smiled again and kissed jake. " but yes seriously now. we should go help " he chuckled out. jake giggled at the bit with his ear and kissed him back "fine but you owe me a bellyrub before bed tonight" he commented getting down and stretching, Ella smiled and helped the guys set up the room. "I could bring a couple of the covers me and Jake did" she offered lightly. gamzee looked and smiled " yea sis that would be all kinds of miracles.." he smiled as he set out a big bowl of chips. " oh, man this is gonna be motherfucking amazin." Rufio glanced at her. " covers? you guys sing?" "yeah it's our favorite passtime, if you can give me a song I know well enough i could probally give the chorus right now" she smiled lightly grabbing her bag and pulling out some tabs and faygos. gamzee looked up " hey sis could you throw me some of that?" Rufio paused for a minute and then nodded" dead hearts by stars" it's one of my favourite duets. Ella smiled and Gamzee and chucked him a grape faygo "think fast" she giggled, she bit her lip faintly and started to tap the tempo out on her lap and let the chorus just flow from her

_"I could say it, but you won't believe me_

_You say you do, but you don't deceive me_

_It's hard to know they're out there_

_It's hard to know that you still care_

_I could say it but you wont believe me_

_You say you do but you don't deceive me_

_Dead hearts are everywhere_

_Dead hearts are everywhere" _

she sang lightly tapping her hands on her legs softly nodding her head. he grinned wide " you got a good voice. i will make sure we get to do karaoke tonight!" he snickered and spread his arms looking down at his clothes then back to ella. " i dont know if you noticed from the obvious clothes or not, but im in a band heh heh! lead pianist/singer.. also a bit of drums but i hate bragging." he ran his hand through his bright red and black hair. giving her a quirky smile. " see you in a bit then eh?" she giggled smiling "yeah see you" she said stroking her hair out of her eyes, "Jakey Karkat you guys ready to head back so we can get ready?" she asked. karkat stretched a bit and nodded his head taking hold of jakes hand " mhm, lets getgoing huh? " he looked back at the others " see you guys in a bit huh? trick this place out like wicked." he grinned toothy and waved leading jake to the door. "yeah let's get home" he smiled, Ella giggled softly and waved before following the boys out the door and hopping on her harely. karkat sat on the back of jakes bike and wiggled excitedly. " this is gonna be so fun!" he giggled out. Ella giggled softly at him "such an eager kid" she laughed softly, Jake giggled and wrapped his tail around Karkats middle softly and kicked his bike to life. karkat hugged him until they got home. then he hopped off the bike and bolted to the door. his tail was going crazy with giddiness as he waited for jake at the door. he opened the door and held it for them. Jake rushed in his tail wagging fast "so do I get my bellyrub before or after the party?" he asked, Ella smiled coming in "be careful with his belly" she grinned at Jake when he blushed. karkat snickered " before i guess cuase i get the feeling we'll be crashing at gams tonight." he grinned wide "c'moonn lets go!" he wave at Ella and dragged jake into their dorm. he kicked off his shoes and jumped onto his bed throwing off his shirt. he needed to change anyways. he smiled at jake and stuck his tongue out while patting the bed. Jake giggled and hopped up onto Karkats bed his tail wagging fast, Ella laughed and went to her dorm to get ready for the party. karkat hugged jake and nuzzled his hair. then he fell back onto the bed dragging jake with him. he let go rolled onto his side and brought his hand up and scratched jakes chest lightly and the sitting up on his elbow and rubing jake belly. Jake smiled and tried to keep his giggling to a minimum as he relaxed soothed/tickled by the bellyrub his foot twitched faintly like most dogs and his tail wagged like crazy. karkat giggled softly and couldnt keep from glomping the other boy " aack you are way too adorable!" he hugged him tightly and washed soft butterfly kisses over his face. " love you love you love you." he smiled. Jake broke down into one of the most unmanly gigglefits ever "I love you too" he smiled cuddling Karkat his tail wagging fast. karkat sat up " alright, we should get ready so we dont keep Ella waiting too long. haha" he stretched and went to he drawer scratching his head. he shrugged and pulled out a pair of ripped red skinny jeans Rufio had gotten him, he'd never worn them because they were way to bright for him liking but they should do perfectly for today. he also got his favourite shirt, it had the cancer sign on it. he crinckled his nose and stuck out his tongue as he went to change in the bathroom. when he got back out he was dressed and ready to go. Jake smiles and pulled on his favorite tshirt it was white with a green skull on it, he also put on a pair of black pants "ready?" he asked sliding on to a slight embarassment/cuteness a dogcollar. "can you get the little box off my dresser please?" he smiled softly. karkat walked over to the dresser and picked up the box and looked at jake with a raised eyebrow. then he saw the collar and snickered, " suits you.." he opened the door and let jake out first turning to lock it. Jake took a small tag out and attached it, "a joke gift from Ella I only wear it at parties" he blushed knocking on ellas door. Ella came out wearing a blue dress like shirt and black skinny jeans her hair was hanging open down her back "you boys ready?" she smiled. karkat nodded " you look nice" he commented before grabbing jakes hand and walked with them down to the bikes. he hopped on and texted gamzee - WE'LL BE THERE IN 10- gamzee texted back -tHaTs cOoL, oNlY TwO otHeR mOtHeRfUcKeRs aRe hErE.. aNd oNe iS eQbRo.. sO gEt yOuR aSsEs oVeR hErE lIKe aSaP.- Karkat giggled," gamzee says toy hurry up cause equius is being a creep. haha" ella giggled "got it" she giggled packing a few of their covers, "let's go" they both cheered. karkat let out an excited howl and a fist pump before they head off. Jake busted up laughing and parked in front of Gamzees, Ella smiled parking next to Jakes bike and hopped off hers smiling smiled and knocked on the front door "it's us" Ella called. karkat hopped off the bike. it was around 8:30 now. he knocked on the door and gamzee opened up. " hey there motherfuckers! man you guys look miraculous. fuckin wicked bros. and sis" he added on looking at Ella. he smiled wide and welcomed them in " welcome to the dark carnival brother" in side every thin was black but then gamzee flipped a switch and the black lights came on, " holy. shit." karkats jaw dropped. they had decorated the place with that sweet paint that glowed in black light, and set up laser lights he handed each of them a bunch of glow braclets and necklaces. " bitchtits" she giggled softly "amazing" Ella and Jake said together as they walked in each taking the others color of necklaces and sliding them on Ella had connected two green necklaces and was wearing them about her waist, she got a cd out of her bag and went off to find rufio. karkat took a bunch on red bracelets and sliped then on along with some rings on his tail. he looked at jake and grinned wide yep this was awesome.

Rufio turned around after putting on his several glowing item some of witch were his kick ass earrings. he was decked in glowy shit. he looked up and saw Ella standing there " oh shit! ah, god you scared me.." he held his chest. and then smiled " hey" ella giggled at him she had in glow in the dark saphire blue earings, "I'm sorry" she apologized lightly. "I brought the cds and put the best of them on a cd for you" she smiled holding a cd out to him with a softly smile, Jake giggled he swapped one of karkats red tail rings for one of his Green ones and kissed him smiling at him. karkat blushed smiling. walking around to find gamzee. it was so weird, the way this place was decorated was really fucking creepy. but it was just so badass. karkat smirked gamzee was in his element. " like it motherfucker?" karkat jumped about 10 ft into the air and yelled "aaahhh -jesus christ gamzee!" gamzee had walked up behind him in the dark. his shirt was splattered with the special paint and he had put some on his face and hands too, he was covered in rainbow coloured glow things. Rufio took the cd, " sweet thanks. these'll be great, i'll have to give them to dave to play later.." he smiled and walked with her back to the main room where karkand gam were along with jake. Jake caught Karkat when he landed "poor thing don't scare him like that Gamzee" Jake said grinning at the way he was dressed them he rested Karkats head on his shoulder, "Dave?" she asked lightly looking at Rufio seeming confused but intrigued. Rufio looked at her. " yea dave is our dj. also a good friend. but he can be kinda.. odd so if he comes off as rude dont sweat it thats just how he is." he smiled and then looked around. " hey you wanna come find tav with me? he said was going to get all decked out but i havnt seen him.. " karkat huged jake " thanks man" gamzee scratched his head lightly " sorry bro couldnt help myself you know i motherfuckin love the spookies heh heh heh." he walked over to the table and called over. " oh! i made pie bro!" "sure" she smiled lightly grabbing a cola faygo and heading off with him, Jake kissed karkat and set him down gathering some dropped rings and replacing them on his tail. "are the pies safe to eat?" he asked karkat curiously. Ella looked around the rooms for Tavros sticking by rufio incase Zil showed up. karkat raised an eyebrow, " haha whats you're deffinition of safe?" Rufio walked upstairs and into the bathroom. he grinned wide " hey tav whatcha up to?" tav jumped slightly. man everyone was getting spooked today. " uh, i told you i was getting ready! " he pouted slightly at Rufio and then smiled sheepishy when he saw Ella. " hey" he waved soflty. tav was just putting paint on his face, " i'll be out in a minute! " "Hi Tav, want some help lilbuddy?" she offered him, "eddible" Jake giggled. Ella was abit relieved she hadn't been spooked yet she was a total derp when she got scared. karkat nodded and chuckled darkly, " it is edible, but i dont recomend eating it now." he warned.

tav shook his head and blushed slightly " gamzee told me to paint my face,, uhh i wanna do it myself," he giggled softly as he put in his glow earrings. and clapped his hand " , uh, there! aha done" "looks good" she smiled down at him "want some help getting down to the party?" she offered him, Jake nodded "got it" he commented his tail glowing. "Hey Kar read the tag" he smiled sitting on the couch showing Karkat the tag he'd put on his collar. karkat leaned in and read the tag and looked up and jake.

Rufio smiled. " it does look pretty sweet. " tav nodded yea a lil help would ,, uh be nice " he lifted his arms up for Rufio to lift him. " come 'ere" he picked tav up piggy back style and stood again smiling at Ella " shall we?" he gestured to the stairs. "yeah" she said picking up Tavros' wheelchair and following rufio "you're such a good brther, plus Tav's the cutest lilguy ever" she smiled softly putting a hand on Tavros' back softly for support as she walked downstairs with smiled the tag read 'name Jake if found please call Karkat Vantas immediantly' and under that read karkats cell number. karkat blushed and stared up at him. he hugged him and kissed kim " damn right" he chuckled.

once Rufio got tot the bottom of the steps he waited for Ella to set down the wheelchair down before setting tav down tav waved and set off to go find gamzee. Rufio looked at Ella snd smiled sheepishly, " there he goes " he sighed and a motherly look washed over his face " he's growing up way to fast.." Ella smiled waving lightly "I know the feeling, I basically raised Jake because our nana did nothing but bake" she giggled but grimaced too, "it feels like one second their in your lap demanding attention and the next they're off to college" she smiled rubbing her eye lightly she had the same motherly look but her eyes had tears in their corners, Jake smiled and kissed Karkat his tail wagging. Rufio hugged Ella consolingly. " shh hey dont cry, we're at a party! cheerup." he threw her a bright smile. he walked towards everyone else waving Ella over.

tavros wheeled around the dark room " uh,, gamzee? a-are you there?" he heard a noise behind he jumped " g-gamzee?!.." there was a soft tapping sound and then it got louder and louder and the only thing visible was bright glowing colours. dark purple and orange and red all of the rainbow. and then it was gone. tav whimpered "gam- zeee..?" someone grabbed him from behind and he screamed. there was a chuckling from behind him and then whoever was holing him let go. he looked back and saw gamzee lying on the floor holding his side and laughing " oh man tavbro.. the look on your face! oh man, that was a mothetrfuckin miracle" he got up and climbed onto the back of his wheelchair and kissed him " too motherfuckin cute bro." tav blushed and kissed him gently then pouted. " gamzee!" he sighed and shook his head while wheeling back to everyone else " found him!" Ella smiled and dried her eyes before following rufio towards the group, Jakes ears perked and his head had snapped in the direction of tavs scream but once he saw tav and gamzee he relaxed. "surprised noones scared the snot out of my sister yet" he commented pulling karkat onto his lap. karkat blushed and snuggled back into jake. " oh dont get you're hopes up jakey " he chuckled darkly at Ella " she'll get it before the party's over" he smirked and and twisted around to kiss jake. " mm" Rufio cocked an eyebrow " heh better stick close Ella.. you heard karkat." he chuckled. she giggled lightly "I'll get him back if i can scare you i can scare karkat" she smiled softly taking anothe sip out of her faygo she wasn't willing to admit how easy it was to scare her not around her crush at least. Jake wrapped their tails together and kissed karkat "be nice or you won't get a footmassage when we get home" he cooed softly. "this party is amazing, I've never seen anything like it" she smiled lightly sliding one of her necklaces off and putting it around rufios neck lightly smiling on her tiptoes due to his over-average height. karkat raised an eyebrow " mmm that sounds nice" he nuzzled into jakes shoulder purring lightly. he licked the side of jakes cheek " what is that like a bribe?" he chuckled lightly. Rufio cleanred his throat. " hey love birds, you are in a public vacinit-" he turned his gaze slightly and caught a glimps of tav and gamzee. his eye twitched slightly " h-hey! what did i just-" gamzee had tav on his lap facing him and he was sitting in the wheelchair. he turned his head slowly with a lazy expression licking his lips " you say something brother?" gamzee drawled out. Rufio closed his mouth and looked away with a small blush "n-nope." karkat giggled. " awe is Rufi feeling lonely?" he sat up and stretched " mm we should probably go help the poor people stuck wandering around like idiots in the front. he snickered. gamzee perked up. " my pleasure motherfucker." his face stretched into an inhumanly wide grin. quite frankly it was a bit creepy he fell back against jake again caught a bit offgaurd by it. Jake squeezed karkats side "be nice", "Jake take it easy in public" Ella told Jake standing Beside rufio. gamzee set tav down before slithering off into the dark again. tav sighed. " he's just too awesome.." Rufio looked over a him and smiled he shifted and his hand brushed against Ella's he blushed and moved it away clearing his throat "s-soryy" "it's ok" she smiled lightly blushing lightly when she took his hand in hers holly fuck she felt small compared to him but in the cool way. he blushed darker, man he felt like chick! get it together Nitram! he exhaled and griped her hand softly smiling at her a bit. her hands were so small, she was like one of the little animals he took care of at the vet's. he scratched his head with the other hand. you wanna go see if we can spook anyone?" his eyes became mischievous and he crinkled his nose. ella giggled "we should go after Gam since he's scarin the snot out of everybody else" she pointed out with a soft mischievous little smile. Rufio grinned and nodded. " Shall we?" he offered her his arm.

Gamzee slinked up behind an unsuspecting guest. he stood behind them and waited. he looked over their shoulder and out on the biggest grin he could. all that was visible in the black light were bright splattered colours and huge sharp teeth. he raise a club in one hand and it glowed with bright red. there was a girl infront of the one he was preying on. her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, she took a step back letting out a quiet squeak, gamzee cocked his head slightly and she screamed and ran off the guy infront of her was frozen. he was shaking too. oh gamzee was in heaven. the guy turned his head slowly and gamzee let out a dark chuckle. he lunged and the boy screamed in terror and gamzee broke out into laughter as he hugged his friend " Hey motherfucker!" Ella smiled lightly and took it then followed him following the trail of screaming guests. "go distract him I'll scare him" she giggled softly walking with him. Rufio Snicked softly " oh you're going for the top dog eh? well good luck" Rufio walked over to gamzee ruffling his hair " having fun?" he smirked at the currently recovering guest. " hey there sollux you doing alright buddy?" he looked up at gamzee and pouted slightly. " jeez gz that wath totally not cool." gamzee snickered . " i beg to differ." he laughed quietly to himself. and looked at rufio " where's sis?" Ella had nudge rufio in the ribs for teasing her before he'd walked off then slowly she put her glow rings in her bag before sneaking up behind Gamzee totally hidden tho rufio could see her earings she smiled and gave a silent giggle before popping up right behind Gamzee and saying right in his ear "guess who" it sounded silly but creepy too. gamzee's eyes widened and he flinched his reflexes kicking and he almost punched sollux in the face. thank god he ducked gamzee looked back at Ella and grinned huge. " heheh looks like you got me sis," he giggled excitedly " nice going" the haze normally present in his eyes was long gone. they were a vibrant pulsating indigo. he smiled and waved " im gonna go to the front yard heh heh heh see you two motherfuckers later.. " then he wandered of into the dark again. Rufio snickered and set his hand on Ella's shoulder. " well not exactly the desired effect, but you should be proud you managed to spook him anyways" "I'm worried rufio his eyes are abit different I mean he almost hurt this guy" she said motioning to sollux since she didn't know his name she looked abit shook up as she put her rings and bracelets back on. Rufio Shrugged " he seemed pretty damn happy to me.." sollux stood up. and dusted off " naw it'th cool gz wath alwath a bit weird" he stuck his hand out " the name'th thollux " he smiled lightly. "Ella" she smiled shaking his hand lightly, Jake stretched and stood up rubbing his back it was feeling abit stiff. "so what should we do now?" he asked. karkat got up and stretched he looked at jake swishing his tail happily. " we should go join everyone, its getting about time when people should be getting here." he smiled grabbing jakes hand and pulling him off into the direction they last saw gamzee and the others go in. " man this is so sick.." he smirked to himself. he caught a glimpse of bright colours lurking in the shadows and smiled. he turned following the splattered rainbow. " hehe! c'mon gamzee i can see you" he wathced as the glow kept moving. he furrowed his brow " gamzee i can see you get your butt out here." it stopped and then disappeared. karkats tail flicked nervously at the unexpected disappearance. "... gamzee.. it's not funny .. come out. " he saw a dash of clolour out of the corner of his left eye and he twitched backing into jake. "gamzee?.." he whispered. there was a dark chuckling, but it wasnt the same as gamzee's it was different. deeper. more, cruel. karkat turned to jake with wide eyes he whispered into the others ear. "... jake.. thats not gamzee.." Jake grabbed Karkat and took him towards Ella and Rufio "was it his dad?" he asked. karkat looked a bit edgy. " for the sake of most peoples sanity i hope not. but from the sound of it yes.." he flicked his tail dismissivly. " but try not to think about it. he's like gamzee in this setting. he just wants to scare the shit out of people.." he followed jake to Ella and Rufio, they were standing with another, who, from what karkat could see was sollux. he waved " hey sollux long time no see my bee friend." sollux rolled his eyes. " hey kk." he looked at jake " and who might thith be?" "I'm Jake I'm Ellas brother and Karkats boyfriend" he smiled holding karkats hand in his paw, Ella noticed they nervousness in the flicker to karkats tail "Karkat you okay?" she asked him. karkat gripped jakes hand a little tighter he flicked his tail and smiled at ella reassuringly but then looked to Rufio a bit more nervously. he looked at the other three people before saying anything . no one would understand accept for the ones who knew. which to his knowledge was only Rufio. " picasso is painting." he flicked his tail again before sighing and hugging jake soothingly " mm dont worry Ella im good." he reached out a ruffled sollux's hair. " shall we go find the others before gamzee scares the shit out of everyone?" Ella whimpered faintly and inched abit closer to rufio trembling faintly but since they were holding hands he could feel it, Jakes tail flickered and his ears twitched "picasso?" he asked curiously. karkat wrapped his tail around jakes and kissed his forehead softly. " dont worry about it jakey" he smiled into jakes skin.

Rufio gripped Ella's hand a bit tighter and stroked it lightly with his thumb. he looked at her he reassuringly. but his eyes showed worry. sollux was just completely lost and right now didnt really give a shit. he shrugged" alright are we going to thtand here all night of are we gonna go find gz before thomeone patheth out from creepy ath clown overload." Jake nodded softly and took Karkats hand in his "let's go Sollux is right" he commented, Ella trembled lightly againsts him "I don't trust that Zil is loose" she whimpered into his forearm. Rufio wrapped his other arm around her and nuzzled her head. " shh" they walked wrapped up like this the rest of the way. he squeezed her lightly his hands shook a bit. " Its not him im worried about .." he mumbled into the top of her head. he looked at his watch and he sighed nervously. " its been 4 hours since gamzee has taken his 'meds'" "I told you something was different" she spoke into his ribcage walking with him she'd timidly put her arm around his middle, "we gotta get him to take it" she sounded abit less scared but it was still there. karkat smiled and introduced jake to his friends and then walked over the striders. "- and this", he smiled widely "is dirk and dave."

Rufio nodded." you've never seen it thank god, but a sober gamzee is not a good one..." he pet her head softly. "he keeps them upstairs." he siad looking to the glowing staircase. he scanned the room. the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. " where's tav?.. " he bit his lip worriedly, " why does it feel like... something very bad, is going to happen?" his voice cracked a bit on the last part. he looked at Ella " maybe you shoudnt come.." "I'll go look for Tavros" she said reluctantly releasing his hand and going off to find tavros, Jakes tail wagged fast "nice to finally meet you in person Strider ol' chap" Jake smiled at Dirk holding out one of his paws for a handshake his beanie had been long since removed. "Tavros?" Ella called softly looking about for him straining her ears to focus on the shifting metal in the tires of his wheelchair. dirk looked at jake and raised an eyebrow. he nodded and shrugged grabing his hand and pulled him into a brohug. " its pretty sweet to see you too." dave tipped his head at karkat " yo" karkat rolled his eyes and smiled " hey dave. you're our dj tonight a assume?" dave shrugged and gave karkat his ' whatever sure' look. karkat ruffled jakes hair "we got some pretty sweet tunes." then he looked back at them both. " try to tone down the wicked irony tonight huh?"

Rufio bit his lip reluctant to let her go by herself. he sighed and shook his head. she's a tough cookie. right? she can handle a little horror.. he took a deep breath and went up the gloomy looking stairs. he went into gamzee's bed room. it was dark and glowing in here too. man gamzee sure liked this shit alot. he shuddered and started looking through gamzee's dressers and bags. he huffed. he was getting anxious and he still hadnt found the meds. " fuck!" he cursed out falling back onto the floor rubbing his temples. calm yourself Rufio, you're losing your cool man! he took a calming breath and closed his eyes. he opened them a bit more relaxed now. but as he did so his gaze was met with smeared glowing colours and huge sharp teeth, " hey motherfucker. DIDNT I SAY... to get out of my house?" He screamed and scrambled backwards as a giant hand covered his face.

tav wheeled around in the corridor. he went off in search of gamzee a while ago. he scratched his head. where'd he go? he looked out the window at the bright moon. he sighed lightly. he turned down the hall. 'so thats where the kitchen is..' he rolled into it. maybe gam was getting some faygo? ...'nope' he let out a long frustrated groan. he wheeled out of the kitchen an into another hall he turned right and was met with a huge door. maybe he's in there? tav shrugged and opened the door slowly there was a light on so he relaxed a bit. " gamzee?" he wandered into the giant closet. but as soon as he wheeled in past the door, the lights went out and the door closed " epp! g-gamzee haha y-you got me,, uh, you can turn the lights back on now." there was no answer. " gamzee?" he whimpered. Ella ran to the door and opened it "Tav it's me" she said wheeling him out, "you haven't seen Gamzee either have you?" she asked lightly looking down at him shook up and worried. she jumped hearing the scream "that sounded like rufio" she commented. Jakes tail wagged softly, he looked for karkat sniffing softly. karkat jumped up behind him and hugged him. "boo!" he chuckled and snuggled into jakes neck. " mm, hey dave you should go start the music eh? get this party pumping." he smiled. tav was shaking, his eyes watered lightly " Ella" he whined " gamzee's not feeling well again isnt he?" tears tracked down his face. the makeup smudging. he hugged himself. crying softly. he stopped when heard the scream. his face contorted into fear and even more sadness " Rufio.." he choked out with wide eyes. he was shaking his head and in disbelief " h-he's .. hes got him again.. he's got Rufio again Ella!" his hands were clenched into fists. he looked up at hEr " we have to go NOW." Ella took tav to jake and karkat "watch him do NOT let him go off" she told Jake before running up the stairs to Rufios side "get OFF him!" she yelled lunging onto Zills back, Jake yelped softly softly then let Karkat down and comfort Tavros "hey hey what's wrong Tavros?" he asked handing tavros a napkin. tav was shaking like a leaf. he just kept saying "oh god Rufio" over and over. he looked up at karkat and jake and shook his head. " karkat gamzee's not feeling well again.." Jake ran his hand through tavs 'hawk "It'll be alright Tav Ellas on it" he soothed him hugging Tavros. "it's the pills he takes isn't it" he looked at karkat as he comforted tavros, Ella grabbed a nearby club and swung it cracking zil in the head with it "don't you hurt him" she cried out hitting him with each word. karkat nodded " yea. they keep him calm. gamzee is schitzo. i did mention it earlier because i didnt want to scare you but i guess now, isnt the best time to keep that shit quiet."

Zil cackled " brave little girl!" he chanted. he had a grip on Rufio's neck. Rufio was clawing and kicking at Zil's arms chest, anything that would make contact and get his hand off of Rufio's windpipe. there was a solid thud as he kicked his square in the chest as hard as he could. Zil's grip faltered and Rufio pulled his hand away gasping for air. he looked at Ella with wide eye as she pounded away mercilessly at Zil. the tall man was getting iritated. he threw her off of him "Ella! " Rufio cried. he lunder forward at Zil " bastard taking it out on a girl you dont even know! you're sick!" he growled and punched him had in the face. " i hate you!" he yelled fire in his eyes. Zil looked up from the place he had fallen back to and smirked at Rufio licking the blood from his lip. "oh is little fly upset i-" Rufio growled louder " SHUTUP! and stop fucking calling me that!" he kicked Zil in the gut and then knee'd his head. "goddamnit just shutup.." angry tears ran down his face." you fucking tore my family apart you sick bastard!" he picked the other up slightly by the collar of his shirt. " you should have died! i dont even remember why i pitied you!" he threw him back down onto the floor. spitting on him "pudrirse en el infierno" he cursed him. Zil grinned up at him " but you helped me tear it apart little fly, oh you were such a good bo-" Rufoi turned on his heel and kicked Zil straight in the jaw as hard as he possibly could. there was a crack and a pained groan as Zil fell on he side clutching his head Rufio stared down at him disgustedly. " didnt i tell you... to shut the fuck up?" he turned away from the broken body and looked at Ella striding over to her quickly " Are you alright " he said inspecting her for and wounds. Ella hugged rufio tight her face burned bright as she pushed her lips againsts his her fingers woven into his mowhawk there was a long cut on her arm but she ignore it as she kissed her saviour tears streaming her cheeks making her make up trickle down her face she broke the kiss and hugged him tight "it's okay" she repeated softly one hand letting go to caress his face, "wow" was all Jake could manage to say. Ella used the hand that was caressing Rufios cheek to dry away his tears, "it's okay" she soothed him blinking away the tears from her own eyes. karkat nodded. " yea, his family is part of a certain cult, they like worship.. clowns? i dont even know. but when gamzee is sober, he reverts back to old practices.. purging if you will." karkat hinted as much as he dare. Rufio held her tightly. he bit his lip as tears streamed down his face. "I'm so you had to go through that..." he hugged her to his chest and picked her up. He carried her out stepping around the groaning man on the floor. he didnt really care about him at the moment. he was more focused on patching Ella up. he froze cursing softly " shit, i forgot about gamzee!" he set Ella down gently before running back into gamzee's room and fetching the small bottle of his meds. he ran back out pocketing them and scooping up Ella again and heading downstairs quickly. he set her down beside tav and looked at him. " stay with Ell,i need to find a first aid kit-" he turned and looked at karkat an Jake. he bit his lip. pulling out gamzee's meds. " can you guys-" Karkat snatched the meds and nodded at Rufio grabbing Jakes arm and turning " all ready ahead of you." he pulled Jake into the direction of the front yard. Jake yipped worriedly seeing his sister then yelped in surprise when Karkat dragged him away, Ella sat by tavros holdinh her arm to stop the bleeding it was a shallow cut and most likely wouldn't leave a scar. "He didn't get too hurt Tav don't worry" she smiled at him keeping the pressure on her cut while rufio was gone. tav bit his lip and nodded. but when he saw the blood on her arm he became much less calm " u-uhm! Ella you're bleeding! what happened up there?.." he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer to that but he had to know. "!.. Zil is he still..-"

karkat ran down the dark hallway to the front entrance. he was going full speed and he was breathing hard, they needed to get to gamzee before gamzee got to someone else. they stepped out into the cold night could see his breath. he stopped for a moment to try and hear anything. a scream, a laugh... anything. but he couldnt. it was dead silent. karkat stomach did a flip bad refference. he stepped forward and stopped. he looked down and saw he'd stepped in a puddle... it hadnt rained in a week. he took a deep breath okay, its just a puddle nothing wrong wi- okay it's red. he closed his eyes tightly and exhaed long and ragged, " please just be paint, please just be paint.." he knew in the pit of his stimach that that was too good to be true. he squeezed jakes hand and continued in the direction of the streaks and small drips and drops of the red on the ground. they led to the side of the house. karkat's tailed whipped around anxiously. he foze again as he heard gamzee's giddy voice singing an unfamiliar tune. by the sound of it, it was one of his religious things. karkat pressed himself and jake against the wall. he looked at him with worry. then he looked back in the direction of gamzee's voice. " one, two three, get on your knees. the mirthful massiahs aint easy to please. miracles happen one by one, and another will happen when this motherfucker's done. from you veins will drip out miracles, to paint the wicked pictures. brothers and sister gather round... the motherfuckin dark carnival is in town." karkat shuddered and gulped he wathced as gamzee came into view and he lurched back into Jake with wide eyes . oh god he was goin gto throw up. gamzeee was smiling and singing while he dragged nepeta's body out of the shadows. and he was wearing sollux's glasses.. oh god oh fuck oh god..


	8. aftermath

Jakes tail shot between his legs and he whimpered nervously doing his best not to throw up. "I got thrown into gamzees mirror, don't worry rufio beat the fuck out of him" she cooed softly patting tavs knee with the hand of her bad arm since the hand of her good arm was holding the cut. tav smiled lightly "im just glad you guy are alright,, if something happen to rufio i-i.. " he whimpered softly. she shooshed him softly and rested her head on his lightly "don't you worry I ain't gonna let nothin happen to him" she cooed to him softly looking abit for rufio. karkat exhaled deeply and motioned for Jake to stay quiet and out of sight so if something happened he could run to get help. karkat took adeep breath and the calmest voice he could muster he said ibto the night air " gamzee." it echoed a bit and gamzee looked up from drawing on nepeta's face with his nail. karkat could see only faintly the enourmous grin that spread across gamzee's face. " bestfriend...you come to join the party..? nep sis is kinda lonely. and sollux really couldnt make it" he mocked a pout. karkat steadied himself. " gamzee listen to my voice alright?" gamzee cocked his head grin still ever present. " sure thing brother.." karkat nodded slowly, he didnt wabt to set him off somehow so he moved slow and controled. he took a step forward watching gamzze closely, be tok another step and gamzee twitched, he foze in his spot and began talking in soothing tones " ggamzee you gotta focus, alright? concetrate on my voice. on my face.. on me. think about all your friends gamzee.. tav.. " gamzee's smile faltered at the mention of tav and pain flashed across his face " tav?" he muttered out. karkat nodded taking another step forward he was about 6 feet away from gamzee now. " yes tav and Rufio and Jake and Ella, we're all waiting for you gamzee, we're here. Im here." another step. gamzee blinked he appeared to be having an argument with himself because his face would chabge expressions back and forth. karkat took this oppotunity to close the gap inbetween them. he hesitantly reached out and brushed a hair out of his face. gamzee honked and flinched making karkat jump slightly. he softly sroked gamzee's cheek " sshhh hey now its all good. shhhh" gamze honked quieter this time, and karkat continued to calm him down. soon after gamzze sook his head " hey motherfucker whats-" he looked down but karkat hugged him " jake! meds needed now please!" Jake nodded and got out the prescribed ammount and gave them to him, "here" he said his tail still between his legs. Ella smiled lightly at Tav "you okay Tav?" she asked him softly. tav nodded slowly " y-yea im fine." Rufio walked out of a room moments later hold a roll of bandages and other medical suppiles. he set them down and looked at Ella " its going to sting a bit but it'll help. he moved her hand away gingerly before tsking at the cut. " bastard.." he set to work patching her up as carefully as he possibly could.

karkat took them. and showed them to gamzee, " it's just your meds. it'll help alright?" gamzee just stared at him with a blank expression. his body was a bit limp in karkat's grasp. karkat lifted the pills to gamzee's mouth and gamzee took them swallowing painfully. he shook his head at the awful taste. karkat looked down at the body of nepeta and cringed fighting back tears and the burning sensation of bile in th back of his throat. he gently pulled gamzee some what away from her and hugged him tightly, shooshing him every so often. the meds were kicking in and gamzee blinked once. he looked up at karkat in confusion. " karbro, why are you all up and crying bro? wha-" he narrowed his eyes and pulled off sollux's blue and red glasses. he stared at them and then noticed his hands. his eyes widened and he dropped the glasses " karkat what the motherfuck happened?" he choked out. karkat shook his head he was crying softly into gamzee's hair. gamzee pulled karkat off of hishead and set him in his lap. karkat jumped to block the view of nep but it was too late gamzee saw it. at first he just stared then he started shaking. he dug his nails int the ground and chuckled nervously " hah-a.. you got me.. im scared alright.. Nepsis you can get up now.. joke over." he stared and nepeta didnt move. karkat sobbed a little harder. gamzee looked down at karkat and then back to nep. his face was pained. "i-" his body went limp again as he let his head fall back " oh god" tears streamed down his face. Jake slowly approached and curled up with them tears trickling down his face he howled lightly in a sarrowful way his tail was still between his legs and his ears were flat back againsts his head which was burried in karkats side. Ella cringed grinding her teeth againsts the pain but she smiled at Rufio "thanks i'ma go wash my hands i look like i murdered a jelly dounut" she giggled heading to the kitchen and washing her hands softly. Rufio sighed in relief and fell back onto a chair. he looked at tavv who was still crying lightly. he shook his head. " shh, hey, hey.. its okay now hm? we're fine. everything is alright..." he leaned forward and scooped tav out of his chair and into his lap hugging him, " i promised i wouldnt leave remember? i dont break promises." he cooed tav nodded and hugged Rufio. " o-okay" he said quietly sitting up. Rufio set him back in the chair smiling a bit.

gamzee sobbed softly. " karkat what's wrong with me? i dont even motherfucking remember.." karkat pulled jake into a hug and soothed him quietly but failed miserably due to his crying. he shook his head and looked at gamzee " there nothing wrong gam, just promise.. promise us you will never stop taking your meds okay? i dont care what your dad says.. we dont like seeing you like that. it's not right." he hugged gamzee with his other arm rubbing his back lightly. he exhaled deeply. " we should get you cleaned up.." he said softly. karkat made to stand up but gamzee grabbed his wrist. his head was down " ... please dont leave me alone..." he was shaking softly it made karkat want to cry again he nodded " we wont leave you gam.. never ever alright?" "right, let's get you inside, Kar we should check on ella and rufio while we're inside HE really roughed them up ell was bleeding" he commented hefting Gamzee and Karkat both to their feet,

"Don't you worry Tav it's all good Rufios fine" she cooed messing Tavros' mowhawk up lightly smiling at him lightly and smiling at rufio with a small blush on her face. "I'ma stay with ella while you two get Gamzee cleaned up my legs won't get me all the way to Gamzees room" Jake admitted which looked true his knees were buckling. karkat's tail flicked " yea that would be an idea.. let's just hope he's not around. that would not be a very good mix at the moment." he sqeezed gam's hand lightly, " c'mon gamzee, let go inside. you'll catch cold out here.." gamzee slowly got up his head was still down. light tears dripping off his face occasionally. he didnt speak. just followed jake and karkat back inside. karkat looked at jake once they got in. they walked to Ella and Rufio and tav. " are you guys alright?" he looked between them worriedly. " tav's eye's lit up " gamzee?" he called nervously. Rufio took one look at gam and winced. he looked at tav biting his lip and shaking his head in ' not a good time' sort of way. Rufio grabbed Ella by her waist and gently puled her into his lap. " we're fine." and you...?" he asked sort of regretting it. karkat nodded we'll be fine soon enough." we need to go upstairs and get gam a change of clothes though" he stared at Ella asking if it was safe with his expression. Ella looked at Rufio and curled up on his lap "yeah that'd be a good idea" she commented, Jake curled up beside rufio and rested his head on his sisters knee tears trickling down his face.

Ella rubbed Jakes head soothingly stroking his ear lovingly "I'm okay Jakeybear don't cry" she cooed to him as if he were a toddler, Jake nodded and dried away his tears with one of his paws. karkat looked at gamzee " im gonna run up to your room stay here with everyone else okay? i'll be right back." he pet amzee's head softly. gamzee still didnt speak, but stayed in one spot none the less. karkat nodded to the others and ran up stairs to grab him some clothes. Rufio looked at Jake with a ' .. what happened to him?' face. Jakes ears dropped and when he was sure only rufio would noticed he drew a claw across his neck faintly he new tears filled his eyes, Ella got herself off rufios lap and sat right next to him and had put her little brother on her lap she held him close and rubbed his back "don't cry" she cooed reassuringly rubbing his back soothingly. gamzee had sat down and hugged his knees. Rufio looked back at him pitifully. he choked a bit cringing at the total flashback it gave him to see gamzee like that. instead of gamzee it was Zil on the floor there helpless, broken. 'just like his d-' Rufio shook his head no. gamzee was nothing like his father. rufio watched gamzee stare at his own hands. as tears dripped from behind his long hair. he balled them up into fists and hugged his knees tighter. karkat came running down the stairs with fresh clothes in his hands as he walked past rufio to get gam he threw Ella and him and questioning glance. " jake are you staying here?" Jake dried his face and went over to them "I'll help you" he commented, Ella nuzzled herself closer to Rufio and hid her face in him. "some party" she sighed into his ribcage resting her bad arm on his torso. "hey think kar saw your handywork?" she asked looking up at rufio lightly speaking over the music. he shook his head " yea totally 'wicked' " he groaned a bit wrapping his arm around Ella. at least the guests had fun, for the most part.." he nodded his head " what happens in the dark carnival, stays in the dark carnival." he shuddered and rested his head on top of hers.

karkat rubed gamzee's head lightly . " lets go get you cleaned up hm?" gam stood up. karkat held him hand gently cooing sweet nothings at him. he took jakes hand into his free one and entwined their tails together. once they got to the bathroom gamzee took off his shirt and let karkat wash the paint and blood from his face. he winced slightly when karkat washed over the purple lines of paint that had been tinted red. karkat bit his lip. looks like nep fought back. he cleaned the cuts the were shallow but positioned awkwardly so he couldnt patch them he sighed. gamzee stripped the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower washing off. the water turned off and kar handed him a towel. he stepped out. Jake numbly followed karkat about then sat like a common dog outside the bathroom while Gamzee bathed, "agreed" she commented kissing her lips to his neck softly her nose grazing his chin softly. "we'll have a kareoke night tomorrow if you're up to it" she smiled talking into his neck softly playing with his mowhawk lightly. he blushed lightly and a half smile appeared on his face. " hm" he grasped her chin tilting it to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

gamzee dressed himself. his wet hair dripping all over his clothes. karkat gave him a pitiful glance before opening the door. he looked at jake and stretched out a hand to help him up. Jake stood up and itched his ear softly his tail swished he got a towel and dried Gamzees hair very gently, she blushed and smiled kissing him back her bad arms hand cupping his cheek. "that sound fun?" she asked softly laying her head lightly on his chest. gamzee leaned down so jake could reach his head. and waited for him to finish before straightening back out. his face was still void of anything accept a slight haze and slight guilt. his eyes were half lidded in there usual lazy manner but now they carried a darker tune. karkat whimpered slightly for his friend. he grabbed jakes hand before leading gamzee back to everyone else. he resumed sitting in his spot on the floor hugging his knees. karkat looked at him with a frown. then he looked at jake. biting his lip and whispering into his ear so only he could hear. " we should probably go bury her..and find sol.." he stepped back and lowered his head looking up at jake. Jake nodded lightly "good plan" he whispered to him, "I-I'll do it you promised not to leave him" he reminded Karkat. karkat whimpered and his tail flicked the idea of having jake do that alone was making karkat nervous. " are you sure..?" he looked into the others eyes. "I'm sure" he cooed kissing karkat before heading outside his tail dead still behind him, "wanna see if the kareoke is set up?" Ella asked rufio looking up at him. he smiled lightly " sure, but i suggest quiet music. hm?" he hooked his arm under her legs and picked her up as he stood. he nuzzled her cheek. "shall we bring it to this room?" he mumbled.

sollux lay still on the floor. he was curled up in a tight ball clutching his face and crying. but it hurt to cry which cased more tears to flow. he grit his teeth in pain and let out an anguished cry. he was going to die here all alone. no one would know what happened. Jake went to sollux first "sollux what did he do to you calm down it'll be okay" he soothed him drawing his paw through his hair soothingly, "awwww I had a special song in mind but I guess something soft will work too" she commented buzzling him back. " he chuckled softly." you can do the special one tomorrow when this are a bit less hecktic" he kissed her nose lightly walking towards the karaoke machine and setting her down so he could pick it up instead he looked back " hey can you grab the CD box?"

sollux whimpered out. he lifted up one of his hands to touch jakes face, it was covered in blood. when his hand was off his face it revealed that his eye was missing. " jk..? " he choked out. he removed the other hand his other eye was shut tightly and bleeding badly. "holly fuck sollux" Jake whimpered sitting him up "we gotta get you to a doctor or something" he phined his ears drooping

"sure" she smiled grabbing the box for him, "got it" she smiled setting it up on the spot next to the machine. sollux squeaked quietly. "h-how bad ith it...?" he looked at the general area of jakes face. he suddenly jerked " where'th nep..? ith thhe okay? thhe found me and gz and jumped him i tried to tell her to thop but the i heard a thcream and it was quiet..." he looked down. flexing his hands nervously

Rufio smiled at her " thank you." he set up the machine and turned it on the screen lit up and the bright letters appeared " enter disk." "you're misseing an eye soll, and he killed her" he whimpered lifting Sollux he bit his lip "shit how do we explain it to the doctor tho" he phined again"welcome, this'll be fun" she smiled. sollux paused, and looked down " shes dead.. " he shuddered and looked back up. " i dont k-know.. " he lifted a hand and covered the place his eye used to be. " i with we knew a doctor that would underthand... ith gz.. thtable?" he popped in a disk and stepped aside " yes, and im sure music with help them calm down a bit too.." he looked over at gamzee and karkat. gamzee was in a tight ball and karkat was sitting in front of him. just talking. about anything, the past and future memories they had, anything to get gamzee to talk. Rufio sighed and looked at Ella " choose your song." he smiled lightly. Ella kissed him and set in a cd from her bag she went over to Gamzee wearing a kareoke headset cause she didn't need to see the lyrics when it came to this song, she sat by him stroking his hair soothingly out of his face and sang to him

_"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_

_I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare._

_Others can desert you, Not to worry, whistle, I'll be 'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time...Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around...Not to worry, not to worry_

_I may not be smart but I ain't dumb I can do it, put me to it Show me something I can overcome_

_Not to worry, Ga'am Being close and being clever Ain't like being true I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you, Like some...No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare Others can desert you,Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time...Nothing can harm you Not while I'm around..."_

she dragged her fingers through his hair soothingly letting her fingers graze his scalp. "yeah that'd make it a tad easier" Jake sighed, "wait my sister she went through an online medical school she could treat you" he remember. sollux perked slightly. " really?.. that would be very helpful.." he tried standing up but lost his balance.

tears streamed down gamzee's face when he heard Ella was singing to HIM. he looked up at her and smiled sadly before he broke out into a light sob " i-im sorry" karkat shooshed him softly hugging him tightly " sshh gam.. its alright.. there's nothing to be sorry for. hm?" gamzee un curled himself and hugged kar back. karkat looked up at Ella with small tears in the corners of his eyes in thanks. Ella hugged both the boys and rubbed their backs "enough boys it's gonna be alright, it's gonna be okay" she cooed taking the headset off and comforting them, "yeah let's get you inside I'll have karkat hhelp with Nep" he said lifting sollux bridal style and walking in to his sister. "Ella think you could patch him up, no pun intend sol" he said offering the shorter male to his sister, "yeah c'mere" she said having Jake lay sollux in her arms. without jostling him she took him to the bathroom that little bag of hers suddenly clentched between her teeth. sollux reached out and touched her face lightly. he couldnt see her but he still felt the need to recognize her in some way. " thank you.." he said quietly.

karkat wiped his face and stood up gamzee followed his lead. gam me and jake are gonna go clean up alright.. stay here with Rufio." gamzee noded and walked over to rufio sitting beside him and listenin to the music. karkat looked at jake and smiled sadly " lets go.." Jake nodded and walked outside holding karkats hand in his paw, "it's alright" she said not quite sure if the term 'my pleasure' would've been appropriate. Ella looked sollux over and pulled a small pda out of her bag she talked softly into it basically 'diagnosing' sollux after abit she had painlessly cleansed treated and dressed sollux's injuries, "there you go" she said lightly helping him off the counter top and holding him to be sure he was balanced. he took a step forward and wobbled slightly. " man i dont get how tz doeth thith... " he clutched on to Ella's arm " c-can you lead me back?"

karkat leaded them back out to the side yard where nepeta laid on the ground. het winced and turned to jake. wait here for a sec i need to get some things." he ran to the back and opened up a shed rabbing some shovels and a large camping blanket. he ran back to jake and handed him a shovel and set the blanket on the floor. " can you help me wrap her up?" Ella lightly wrapped her arm around his middle and helped him down stairs, "it's experiance don't focus on trying to see, focus on the vibrations your feet feel and the sounds you hear" she cooed to him helping him down the stairs to the main party. Jake nodded and biting his lip hard he fixed her hat then laid her in the blanket and helped him wrap her up then he dashed off in the woods to dig the hole by hand the shovel left behind on the ground. karkat lifted her limp body an carried her to where jake was digging. he set her down beside him and went off in search of something. when he came back he was holding her favourite chain. it had a small cat on it. he wraped the chain around her middle. and sighed. he looked at jake. "that should be deep enough.." sollux took a breath and did as she said. he listened out for anything that ight indicate they were a the bottlom when he heard Rufio's voice he sighed lightly and nodded and Ella " it helpth a bit thank you again" Jake hopped out like any dog he had dirt on him from the digging he sat down and dusted himself off before karkat laid her in the hole he gently closed her eyes so it'd look like she was asleep his ears drooped softly, "anytime" she ruffled his hair lightly and slowly let go keeping her hands nearby to be sure he was stable. he walked off on a sort of squiggly path towards everyone else. he heard rufio stop talking and the rutsle of clothes. his hearing was sharper than it used to be. " hey guyth." gamzee looked up at him and eyes eyes widened a bit he bit his lip " oh god, can you see brother?" sollux turned his head in the direction of gamzee's voice he let a sad smile cross his face " heh nope, " he chuckled lightly " now i know what tz feelth like." gamzee groaned a bit. " im sorry man." he whispered. sollux shook his head slowly. " dont be, it'th fine gz.. Ella fixed me up good thee?" he pointed to his face. Ella tiptoed up behind rufio and hopped up hugging him around the neck "boo" she giggled in his ear. Rufio jumped slightly before craning his neck to look at her " thats twice now heheh you're good" sollux walked up next to gamzee and sat down patting the floor beside him. gamzee sat down and sollux crossed his legs holding onto his feet. " itth kinda cool, not theeing thtuff.. it letth me ueth my other thentheth alot better" he reached out and touched gamzee's shoulder raising his hand and ruffling gamzee's hair

karkat gave one last glance before turning and heading back urgingjake along. " im gonna miss her.." sollux cocked his head slightly. "jk and kk are back" ella laughed at rufio kissing him before letting herself drop, she tilted her head too "soll is right" she commented smiling. Jake led him in holding his hand "me too" he whimpered, Ella held his hand in hers humming a softly to herself stroking gamzees hair softly with her spare hand before hugging jake and karkat when they got back. karkat hugged Ella and then walked over to winced slightly. his tail flicked lightly. sollux cocked his head lightly. " hey kk." karkat flinched clutched his chest " jesus fuck sollux dont do that." sollux chukled lightly. " what? jutht becauthe i cant thee dothen't mean i cant hear idiot." Rufio snickered softly. karkat's yelling woke up tavros. " huh'mmn? whats goin on?" he drawled out through a yawn. Ella stroked tavs mowhawk lightly "hey sleephead" she said in a soft teasing tone, Jake smiled itching one of his ears he looked about then yawned faintly before curling up in a small recliner. karkat pet jakes head before kissing him and sitting on the floor next to gam and sollux. tav looked up at Ella with a groggy smile. " h-hey.. sorry guys ,, uh, i guess i fell asleep" he looked at gamzee and smiled " hey gamzee" hey giggled a little bit. gamzee was much calmer now, and seeing tav just helped his mood even more " hey tavbro.." he his signature lazy smile stretch across his face. he fluffed sollux's hair to let him know he was getting up. he walked over to tav and picked him up sitting down in the wheelchair and puttin ghim back down into him lap. he nuzzled into tav's hair. " im sorry for scarin you like that motherfucker." tav smiled and looked up at gamzee " its alright gamzee, i knew you weren't trying.." he kissed gamzee's nose and giggled again. Rufio sighed and looked at Ella. " too fast." he whispered. karkat picked up jake and set him in his lap aswell strokin ghis head gently. Jakes tail swished and he drifted to sleep despite the music the kid was exhausted, Ella smiled abit then her eyes went wide and she led rufio into the hall "rufio I just realized something from what they said" she commented with a shudder but a warm smile at the same timeJake muttered lightly to tav before he fell asleep "ellas singing will do that to a guy" it was a bit messy but still understandable. tav nodded and yawned abit snuggling into gamzee who whispered sweet nothing to him the whole while. karkat smiled as jake fell asleep on his lap. he figured he'd stay up tonight to keep an eye on gamzee and make sure he was doing okay, although it looked like tav had that pretty much covered. he smiled to himself. Rufio looked at Ella with a confused expression " what.?" "when I found tav i think he'd stumbled upon gamzee i pulled him out of that room, I think I saved him. don't mention it to them though" she commented kissing him before leading him back to the others, Jakes tail wagged and he whimpered abit in his sleep his 'feet' moving as if he were trying to get away from something. karkat stroked his head and soothed him " shh jake its alright, you're safe now.." he whispered into his ear quietly. Rufio's eyes widened a bit and he hugged her " thank you " he whispered into her ear as they walked back. tavros smiled " hey gamzee remeber that lullaby we made when we first met?" gamzee smilled " hhmm i sure do motherfucker." he closed his eyes and tav started huming the tune and gamzee started singing._ " what did you do little clown? from his neck the walls are bleeding brown.." _then tav started sing and gamzee hummed in turn. Jake relaxed into karkat and burried his face in his belly he murmerred karkat and ellas names quietly, "I couldn't live with myself if that little angel got hurt" she smiled hugging him. sollux tapped his nails against the floor to the beat of gamzee and tavros' lullaby. he turned in their direction and cocked his head slightly listening to the words he looked at rufio and Ella questioningly he whispered " THAT wath a lullaby?..jesus.. there goeth my chanceth of thleeping at all tonight." he chuckled while shuddering slightly. ella chuckled tenderly and pat down solls hair, "don't worry I got one that could knock anyone into pleasant dreams, I use it on jake all the time" she smiled soothingly. Jake woke up from his nap and stretched lightly kissing karkats smiled " you alright? you were kinda restless." sollux nodded."hit me. im gonna need it now." he smiled a bit. gamzee looked up from tav's head " awe sorry sollbro, heheh i guess we have a bit of a motherfuckin weird taste in shit." tav giggled and reached back hugging gamzee. he nodded and shrugged. Rufio raised his eyebrow " oh? what is this magic you speak of?" gamzee piped up "-miracles.." Rufio nodded " YEs ahah what miracles do you plan to preform?" "hey Gamz are there guestrooms here?" ella asked light, "yeah just a bad dream" he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes surprised to find tearstains in his paws. karkat liftted his chin and kissed him soflt wiping away the tears. " yea motherfucker just down the hall from my room sis " he smiled a bit. he stood up picking up tav. " hmm it's late motherfuckers. we're gonna turn in for the night.." tav snuggled into gamzee and yawned. "mhm" he waved as gamzee took the up to his room. Rufio's eyes widened a bit. gamzee was just walking into his room when Rufio yelled out "uh! dont go in there!" gamzee turned around and looked down over the railing and cocked his head. " why not man, we're beat. gotta motherfucking catch some z's brother..." "LONG story" Ella called helping sollux to his feet and walking with him to the guest room, Jake nuzzled karkat "you wanna turn in too?" he offered"surprised you didn't go with her rufio" Jake commented his tail wagging. karkat nodded his head. " hm i don't know if i'll sleep yet though. not until gam falls asleep at least..." he rubbed jakes head. he picked the other up setting him on the floor as he stood. he took jakes hand in his. he looked at Ella and Rufio " you guys stay with sollux or shall we share with him?" there were only two spare rooms upstairs the only other was down the hall from Zil's room and gamzee was pretty sure no one wanted to sleep there. "I'm good no matter where I sleep" Jake said his tail wagging abit, Ella walked into the guest room with abed that'd fit about four people in the case three with how big rufio is, "it's abit of a babying lullaby just to warn you" she chuckled leading sollux to the bed. "I remembered something tho" Jake said going outside and coming back wiping solluxs glasses on his top he went up to his sister and friend, "hey soll i found your specs" he commented. sollux smiled a heldout his hand for jake to pass them over. he chuckled " lookth like i'll need to fill them out tho you cant thee through anymore. heheh tz ith gonna get a kick out of thith.." karkat yawned and licked his lips. " alright here we go" he opened the door directly beside gamzee's leting jake into the room " this way i can keep an ear out for gamzee hmm?" he nuzzled jake. Jake smiled and hopped up on the bed sitting at the bottom of it "shoes off" he smiled, ella slid her shoes off and laid down on the bed "will that be okay soll?" she asked to be sure it wouldn't aggitate him. karkat kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto the bed. he sunk into it slightly with his face in a pillow " hopy thit this so flupy" he mumbled out from the pillow.

sollux nodded yea it'th fine haha anything to make all the otherthingth go away." he said the last part a bit more quietly. Rufio sprawled out on the bed taking most of it up. sollux turned his head back to face him because Rufio hand nudged him with his foot. " hey you know two other people have to thhare thith bed.." Rufio snickered "relax im just stretching i don't actually sleep like that." he retracted himself back into a tight ball and looked back at sollux " better?" sollux turned around kneeling on the edge of the bed before jumping and falling on the bed with a light 'ploof' he looked up. " yep" Rufio giggled. ella laughed and pat solluxs hair before stroking her fingers soothingly and singing Jakes common lullaby but changed a few words since it wasn't Jake she was singing to

_ "la la lu, la la lu. oh little star sweeper, I'll sweep the stardust for you. La la lu, la la lu. _

_Little soft fluffy sleeper, here comes a soft cloud for you. La la lu, la la lu. Little wandering _

_angel, fold up your wings for tonight la la lu, lala lu, and may love be yout keeper. la la lu, la _

_la lu, la la lu. la la lu la la lu little wandering angel fold up your wings for tonight la la lu, la la _

_lu. and may love be your keeper la la lu, la la lu, la la lu." _

she sang to him in a warm soothing tone. Jakes tail wagged and he massaged karkats feet releasing any tension that was built up in them, "I bet they're soft" he chuckled his tail wagging againsts karkats back. karkat sat up on his elbows and giggled softly before sighing " mm, yea thats nice.." karkat's tail swished happily against the bed.

sollux had a faint smile on his lips he yawned slightly and rolled onto his side and hugging a pillow. Rufio brushed the hair away from his face. " man, just like a little kid.. " he whispered yawning a bit. she smiled softly and pecked her lips to the tip of rufios nose before pulling the comforter up and covering the three of them with sollux tucked in between them, "it's adorable" she smiled softly "I got a soft spot for childlike people that're younger than me" she blushed smiling. "what's so funny?' Jake asked him curiously. Rufio smiled at her " i got a soft spot for cute things.."

he giggled again " hm? sorry im ticklish.." he brought the tip of his tail up and flicked it under jakes chin and snickered.

tavros laid down on the bed and gamzee held him tightly. he smiled and leaned in close to his ear _" you can be the peanut butter to my jelly.."_tav rolled over to face him yawning with a small smile "_ .. you can be the butterflies i feel in my belly.." _he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into gamzee's chest. gamzee smiled and pulled the covers over them kissing the top of tav's head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep giggled and traced a claw on one of his feet to tease him "sooo this?" he smiled"me too" she yawned softly before drifting to sleep with one hand on sollux side to let him know he was perfectly safe. "ack" karkar rolled over and tucked in his feet. he snickered quietly at his loudness. "oops" he whispered " that was totally your fault.." he smiled widely. he turned his head in the direction of the wall separating them form gamzee and tav. " i think they're asleep.." "sounds like it i here snoring my squeaky little cancer" he soothed crawling over to karkat and laying by him, "anywhere else other than those feet? I intend to make you giggle more" he giggled teasingly.

Ella slept soundly in the bed numbly rubbing sollux's side as he slept. Rufio closed his eyes with a content smile and wrapped his arm around the two smaller people. he pet Ella's har softy as he fell asleep. sollux mumbled incoherently in his sleep and snuggled into the both of them. karkat blushed " tch w-why would i tell you that?.." Ella slept soundly through the night waking up once to check on how sollux was sleeping,"because if you don't I can always try to find them on me own" he giggled kissing karkat, "plus you tickle me without even trying" he reminded karkat wrapping their tails up. "We should get some sleep" he commented.


End file.
